


Odd Infatuation

by Canchuon



Series: Odd Infatuation [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Law in denial, Law is a doctor, Luffy is a Student, Luffy tries hard to woo Law, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, slowburn, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/pseuds/Canchuon
Summary: Law walked back inside his office and closed the door behind him. He sighed. It was partly true, it had been a while since he had been intimate with somebody. He didn't like sleeping with strangers, though. All these years in medicine had made him overly cautious regarding health issues and diseases. He’d rather meet someone kind and healthy. Someone who’d respect his dedication to his career and is not too selfish. But now, time was tight for him.In which Luffy falls hard for Law and Law resists.





	1. Lovely Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic! I have plenty of headcanons but doctor Law and highschooler Luffy is my favourite. I am planning on writing the next chapters focused on their relationship and so on. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments below! :)

    6:00 pm... Just one more hour and his shift would be over at the Grand Line Clinic. He leaned back in his chair, dropping his head heavily on the too-short headrest, but appreciating the relief on his upper back. These were the little things he currently enjoyed, things he couldn't care less about when he was out of the clinic, which was now uncommonly quiet and peaceful… That is until an annoying knock on the door cut him out of his placid trance. Sitting upright he rolled his eyes, already knowing who it was outside the door.

    “Yo Law, we’re going to hit the bar right after work!” Shachi said enthusiastically, walking past the opened door and towards Law’s desk.

    “Yeah man, you should totally come, everyone else is!” said Penguin, following behind his friend.

    Law sighed, _how are they so energetic,_ he asked himself before answering. “I pass…Tomorrow is the only day off we get and I’d like to spend it doing other things but getting over a hangover.” He took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes, tired from looking at the computer screen.

    “WHAAAT??” Shachi and Penguin yelled dramatically.

    “DON'T PASS THIS CHANCE TO GET DRUNK AND HOOK UP WITH SOME CUTE GIRLS!” said Penguin to Law’s exhausted face, leaning both his hands on the desk.

    “I already told you, I’m not interested in dealing with some lousy chicks, I just want dinner and sleep in until tomorrow evening” Law yawned.

    Shachi tsked “You are such an old man, Law”

    “Yeah man, you need a date or someone to spice up your life, you always refuse any potential dates!” accused Penguin.

    “You know I don't have time for any of that, I have better priorities, and you two should consider some, too. All you do is drink and sleep around with random girls.” Law said, remembering his disastrous last relationship which did not last long, merely due to his own unavailability. The most tiring 2 months of his life.

    “Law this is our prime! After we specialize we won't have time for any of this!” Shachi persisted.

    “Mhm-hm!, When we finally get our licenses we’ll be in our thirties and only getting older.” Penguin continued, a dramatic sadness washing over his eyes.

    Law stared at both his friends, eyes wide and unimpressed.

    “Use protection” Law stood up and walked towards the door, hushing Shachi and Penguin’s complaints. Shachi and Penguin resigned, hunching over and walking past Law and through the now widely open door. Once outside Shachi turned to Law and said:

    “You really need to come with us at least once, I’m pretty sure it’s unhealthy to not get laid at least once a week,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

    Law scoffed at him and rolled his eyes, amused. “Of course it is” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll see you Monday, and I am not picking yours or Peng’s drunk asses tonight.” Shachi pouted at that. “See you then.” Shachi waved, catching up to Penguin.

    Law walked back inside his office and closed the door behind him. He sighed. It was partly true, it had been a while since he had been intimate with somebody. He didn't like sleeping with strangers, though. All these years in medicine had made him overly cautious regarding health issues and diseases. He’d rather meet someone kind and healthy. Someone who’d respect his dedication to his career and is not too selfish. Someone who’d really care for him and their relationship. But now, time was tight for him. He shook his head and sat down on his uncomfortable chair, looked at the computer screen and thought about his friend’s ridiculous claims.

    Maybe he should go out one of these days, maybe a day when he’s not too exhausted and the need to go home and sleep isn't too great. Yeah… Perhaps next weekend...

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Law walked back to his office, with his last patient profile in hand. A twisted ankle, potentially broken, he really hoped for it to be only slightly twisted or else he’ll have to take an X-ray and put a cast on, too time-consuming. The patient was young, 17 years old,18 in May, so he shouldn't be badly injured.

    “Good evening” He went inside and greeted the patient. “I will be checking your ankle today, how are you doing?” Law said, looking up from his papers to a young raven-haired boy sitting on the bed.

    “Hello Doctor!” the kid said, smiling widely at him. _Too happy for an injured person,_  thought Law. “I’m okay but my brother says I should get it checked out, it barely hurts! Really!” the boy continued, looking annoyingly at the young man sitting on the chair beside the bed.

    “Just 8 months ago you fractured your wrist! Of course I am making you get your foot checked out, you silly monkey!” The man said, obviously concerned for the boy.

    “So, I take it you're the brother?” Law wondered.

    “I sure am.” The young man stood up. “My name is Ace, and this idiot here is my kid brother, Luffy, please take care of him” Ace nodded politely at Law.

    “Oi!” The boy exclaimed angrily

    “It’s a pleasure, I’m Trafalgar Law” He nodded back. “So, tell me how this happened” Law knelt down in front of Luffy, taking his sock off and examining his leg attentively.

    “I jumped from a roof to another but I did a bad landing,” Luffy said, wide smile never leaving his lips. “I like doing parkour with my friends after class!”

    “I see” Law hummed, his slender fingers squeezing lightly on Luffy’s ankle “Tell me if you feel any discomfort” Luffy nodded, his eyes staring at Law’s hands on him.

    Law continued examining, nothing too serious, definitely not a broken ankle. He bent Luffy's foot slightly to the left.

    "Ouch!" Luffy winced, "It hurts if you bend it like that!” he whined.

    Law got up and looked at Luffy. He looked closely at his boyish face. He did not look 17, at least not to him, he had such an innocent face, he’d consider it to be too cute for an almost 18-year-old. He cleared his throat and said:

    “It’s not broken, only slightly twisted from the pressure of the landing, I will bandage it and give you painkillers and something to get rid of the inflammation”

    “See! I told you it was serious you doofus!” Ace said.

    “It's not broken tho! You and Sabo are always exaggerating” Luffy huffed.

    “We just worry about you, Loof” Ace’s eyes softened.

    “There’s nothing to worry about” Law said nonchalantly, bandages in hand. Luffy looked at him enchantingly, obviously pleased that Law was taking his side. “A week or two and he should be all right.” He said, grabbing Luffy's foot and starting to put the bandage on.

    “Very well, then” Ace sighed and let his body hit the back of the wooden chair.

    Luffy chuckled and Law looked up at him. He was smiling, all teeth showing, round eyes closed, he had a slight blush on his soft cheeks, one of which had a small scar right under his eye. Law couldn't help but stare, the boy was just so bright and very pleasant to look at, had a lovely smile, very sincere. He had an attractive vibe to him.

    He jolted out of his thoughts and finished bandaging Luffy up. He walked back to his desk and sat down. “I’m writing your prescription, try not to put too much pressure on your right leg, that means no parkour or any sort of sport. I'll see you next week for a check up.”

    “Ow, that's not fair…” Luffy pouted looking down at his injured ankle.

    “That's what silly monkeys get.” Ace stated, standing up and taking the prescription note from Law. “Thank you so much for looking after my little brother.” Ace nodded and turned to help Luffy get down the bed.

    “You're welcome” Law nodded back.

    “I will see you next Friday then, Doctor Torao!” Luffy chimed, grinning happily and waving at Law.

    “It’s Trafalgar” Law corrected, surprised someone would butcher his name so badly.

    “Mmmm… I like Torao better!” he snickered, adorably, turning to Ace and walking out the door and down the hall.

    Law resisted the urge to smile at him. “What a weird kid...” Law mumbled to himself, standing outside his office and watching the two brothers disappear down the hall. Well, he was finally done for the day, and what an unexpected pleasant way to end his shift.

 

 


	2. I Will See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy starts to feel funny about a certain Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing better to do so I decided to write the second chapter and post it in the same day lol. I want to clarify that English is not my first language and I am only writing this story for fun. I just wanted to share it with them lawlu lovers out theeereee. I'm actually overflowing with inspiration for this fic so you'll probably see me updating often. ENJOY ITTTT.

 

 

    “We're home!” Yelled Ace, taking his shoes off as he entered the house, noticing Sabo’s by the doorway.

    “Sabo, I'm back! And nothing happened to me!” Yelled Luffy, taking his shoes off and tossing them beside Ace’s.

    “Oh hey, I just got home too, I bought some groceries, I'm making dinner” greeted Sabo from the kitchen, “Are you sure you're fine Luffy?” he asked worriedly, wiping his wet hands on his apron and turning to his side to face his brothers as they walked inside the kitchen.

    Luffy crossed his hands behind his head “Yeah! I told you no to worry about anything” he huffed.

    “Don't lie” Ace hit his forehead lightly with the car keys, “He twisted his ankle and the doctor gave him some pills”.

    Sabo gasped at that, eyeing Luffy’s bandaged foot, distressed. “But he said it's nothing to worry about!” Luffy grumbled hurriedly, touching his now tender forehead, “I'll be up and about again in no time!”

    Sabo turned back to the sink and resumed washing some vegetables “Just take it easy, Loof, we don't want it getting worse” Luffy pouted childishly and went to seat down on a chair at the dining table, beside his brother.

    “What's for dinner tonight? I'm starving!” he asked, placing his injured leg on the chair in front of him.

    “Beef curry and rice, I can make miso soup if you guys want”

    “YES PLEASE!” Both brothers demanded.

    “I like it when you put lots of tofu in it.” Confessed Luffy, mouth watering at the idea.

    Sabo chuckled “Of course, anything for you.”

    “Thanks, Sabo, you're the best!” he smiled and rubbed his stomach merrily.

    “Eh!?” Ace protested “What about me? I had to end my date earlier to go pick you up from some abandoned building and take you to the hospital!” He said, frowning at his younger brother.

     Luffy frowned back at him “That doesn't count, I didn't want to go in the first place.”

    “Ungrateful kid” He crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed.

    Luffy slammed his left hand on the table, irritated, “I'm not a kid anymore! I'm graduating high school in June!”

    “Stop arguing” Sabo walked over to the table and pulled a chair back, “Luffy, you'll always be our baby brother no matter what. And you,” He sat down in front of Ace, “Stop bugging him, he's physically delicate right now.”

    “ _Delicate”_ Ace snorted, “Don't worry Luffy, I'll spoon feed you since your condition requires it. Just like when you were a chubby baby” He gurgled, pinching Luffy’s cheeks.

    Luffy whimpered lowly, swatting his brother’s hands off his face, seemingly bothered by his antics.

    “Stop being an ass, Ace, come help me with the rice” Sabo requested, standing up. Ace groaned and reluctantly stood up, but not without giving Luffy a resented look. Luffy stuck his tongue out and giggled mockingly at him.

    “Luffy, you can go to your room and rest, food will be ready soon” Sabo smiled at him and he complied, hobbling to his room. 

    Once inside his room, Luffy laid down on his bed and grabbed the pills Ace had bought for him. He insisted he didn't need them but Ace refused his claims, saying that the doctor had told him to get them for a reason. He was somewhat right, Doctor Torao seemed to be a nice guy, even if his scowling face implied differently. He remembered the cool tattoos on his fingers, it was hard not to notice them when he was holding his leg with both his hands, they were rough textured but tender on him, his face so close that he could feel his warm breath on his skin. Luffy felt his face heat up instantly at the memory of the sensation, no one had ever touched him like that, not even Marco when he examined his broken wrist.

    He turned around and felt a strange flutter in his chest, he was looking forward to seeing Doctor Torao again. He wondered if he had any other cool tattoos, he’d definitely ask him to let him see them… He wanted to know more about him, he decided, wanted to be his friend... He couldn't wait for Friday to come.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    It was a refreshing cool evening and Law decided to walk back to his apartment. He lived ten blocks away from the hospital, right where the restaurant area started, he considered buying some take out on the way but opted not to, it was dinner time on a weekend so all the restaurants were packed to the top. He was sure he had some leftovers waiting for him in the fridge, anyway. He continued on through the crowded streets, he shook the suitcase in his hand, not looking forward to the paperwork he was definitely be doing tomorrow. But that _will_ be for tomorrow. Right now he was going to take a shower, eat, and sleep like an infant for the rest of the night.

    He arrived swiftly to his front door. He opened it and was greeted by his pet, Bepo, a fluffy, white Persian cat. He meowed and rubbed against his leg. Law ruffled his hairy head while kicking his shoes off, neatly placing them to point at the door right afterwards. He went straight to the kitchen and took some fried rice from the night before, he hurriedly microwaved it and ate it with gusto, damn was he hungry. Done eating, he checked his phone while brewing some coffee, he had plenty of text messages, most of them were from his father and his younger sister, he smirked. Daily, they asked him about his day, or shared pictures or videos with him. He hardly saw either of them nowadays but they still cared deeply for him. He sipped his dark coffee and answered his unread texts, then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

    He reflected on the day’s events as he undressed, it had been just as the past few days had, busy in the morning but slower in the evening. His unit’s supervisor, Marco, had left an hour early due to personal reasons, so he was left to tend to the clinic for the rest of his shift. Shachi and Penguin had taken an interest to gossip about him. (About everyone really) the latest tea was about his presumed lover, a _way younger than him_   long-haired brunette, they said they had seen them together more than a couple of times. The brunette didn't work in the hospital, though, so he probably always came to visit him. _How scandalous,_ Law thought sarcastically.

    He got in the shower when a different certain brunette popped into his mind. Monkey D. Luffy. He had positively never met someone as unique as him. Most people he tended to were either crying in pain or extremely concerned about their health. But he wasn't. Maybe because he was forced to be there and, even so, that boy was just so indifferent about his situation. He almost seemed glad to be there in the clinic, his pretty, innocent face shining whenever he looked at Law. _No, he's not attractive at all_ , he reprimanded himself for thinking that, _he is_ _just another patient._ A patient he would see again. Law cursed to himself, he had forgotten about that, he still had to check on him and make sure he was doing a successful recovery. He scowled, forcing himself not to think about him.

    After a much-needed shower, he put on clean underwear and an old shirt. He finally flopped down on the bed, face first, he was drained in all possible ways. He let out a heavy exhale and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep... _I like Torao better..._ He opened his eyes, startled, and flipped over, amber eyes staring at the darkened ceiling. “Shit” he scoffed, “He really is getting in my head.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'm open to suggestions and feed back! I wanted to briefly go over Luffy and Law's personal lives, just to give an idea of who they are and what they do, there's more to come so stay tuned. Have a great day!


	3. His Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy makes a new friend at the Hospital in hopes of getting to know Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I present to y'all chapter 3! And it's bit of a longer chapter, it took me 3 days to write! I am honestly so slow at writing. I'm thinking of posting once a week, what do you think? I think it's better to have a set date. This chapter has a nice amount of Marco/Ace, and Luffy starts making his move on Law. Enjoy!

 

    Being forced to stay in bed for a whole weekend was NOT fun at all. Ace and Sabo were going a bit overboard with making sure he wouldn't hurt himself any further, probably still not over the trauma of his broken wrist. But they had always been like that, ever since they were kids. Luffy loved his brothers more than anything in the world, but they could be _a bit_ too overdramatic every once in a while.

    As a result, Luffy spent his Saturday morning home alone, bored, with nothing fun to do. Both his brothers had to work, pretty much all day, so they left him money for food and stuff he might potentially need in order to survive.

    While he writhed in his misery, he got a text message from heaven. It was Usopp, saying that he was coming over to play videogames with him.

    Together, both friends ordered plenty of pizza and gamed for a couple of hours. Yes! This was such a great way to spend time while being bedridden. He could do this all day!

    That is until Nami decided to show up unexpectedly. Dragging Sanji and Chopper with her, she was hollering about some group project they had to work on and scolded them for not answering her texts. And so, they all spent the rest of the evening doing some stupid homework that was due until Tuesday; to be honest, Luffy had forgotten about it.

    At around nine in the evening, Sabo and Ace arrived home. They made dinner for him and forced him to gulp down his pills. When he went to bed he wasn't even tired, he hoped for Sunday to actually be entertaining.

    All his hopes were crushed the following morning. His brothers refused to let him leave the house at all costs, and since they both had the day off, they stayed home with him. Great, now he had to put up with whatever they demanded.

    Sabo decided it was a magnificent idea to clean up the entire house, blaming him and Ace for always keeping it so messy.

    So they spent the whole day cleaning. They didn't want him to do the hard chores, so they made him fold laundry, wash the dishes, organize the bookshelves, organize the fridge, water the plants, among other lame things. _Who even does chores on Sundays?!_ he complained to himself.   

    Luffy decided that this had been the worst weekend of his life. And it didn’t help that the following day was a Monday, he had to go to school. The only highlight of his day was that his ankle felt so much better already. He could not wait to get the bandages off.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    “Is Luffy home yet?” asked Sabo, hands rummaging through the living room’s cabinets, “And where are the car keys?”

    “He should be on his way home by now.” replied Ace from the kitchen, a granola bar in his hand, “And I have no idea. Luffy cleaned the living room yesterday, he probably put them somewhere” He answered, munching on his snack.

     Sabo glanced at the clock beside the TV, agitated “Dammit, I can't wait for him I'm going to be late for work!” He complained.

    “Take my motorcycle.” Ace tossed the keys to his blonde brother, “I know you don't like it but you're gonna be late.”

    Sabo caught the keys with his left hand and frowned. He didn't like Ace's motorcycle, considered it hazardous.

    “Fine. I'll see you later.” He hurriedly put his shoes on and dashed out the door.

    “See ya.” waved Ace, closing the door and walking back to the kitchen.

    He went to the fridge and checked for anything useful to make an obento with.  

    There was half a raw mackerel, steamed vegetables from the day before, and fresh rice in the rice steamer. _Nice._ He found a clean, medium-sized, yellow bento box and opened it on the counter. He then put the fish inside the small roaster and set the timer to cook it.

    Meanwhile, he heated up the vegetables in the microwave and grabbed a couple of spoonfuls of rice, assembling them neatly in the box’s compartments. He was sprinkling toasted, black sesame seeds over the rice when the roaster’s timer went off. The mackerel was ready.

     He picked the hot fish with a pair of long chopsticks and placed it vertically between the other two accompaniments. It was done. He grinned contentedly, feeling proud of his work.

    “I'm home!” He heard Luffy shuffling at the entrance.

    “Mmmm, it smells so good! What are you making, Ace?!” blurted Luffy, running towards the kitchen.

    “WOW!” Luffy’s eyes widened, ardently staring at the food, “Can I eat it?” He begged.

    “No, it's not for you, silly.” He slapped his brother's wandering hand away, “I made it for Marco, I'm bringing it to him to the hospital.” He shut the box closed and wrapped it with a patterned, cotton cloth.

    Luffy's face saddened “But I'm hungry…” He muttered, looking at his brother with pitiful eyes.

    Ace averted his gaze, looking at Luffy's puppy eyes could be fatal. “I'll come back and make something for you, I have to leave now.”

    “But there's nothing to eat while you're away!” Luffy pleaded.

    Ace scoffed and then remembered he didn't know where the car keys were, “If you give me the car keys I'll take you to eat whatever the hell you want.”

    Luffy bounced happily, rushing to the living room to fetch the keys. “I put them inside a bin on top of the bookshelf.” He revealed to Ace, keys twirling between his fingers.

    Ace sat down on the entryway and strapped on his boots. “Okay, let's go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

    In front of the hospital, Ace checked his phone while waiting for his boyfriend to show up.

    “Are we going in? Where’s Marco?” asked Luffy, visibly impatient, “I’m hungry!”

    “Shut up, Lu.” He growled innocuously, “He said he’d meet us out here…”

    Luffy clicked his tongue, his stomach rumbling.

    Ace’s phone vibrated and he looked at it, “He can’t come out, he says we can go to his office in the clinic. Let’s go, Lu.” He nodded to his brother and walked towards the entrance.

    “Okay!” Luffy followed after him.

    He’d never came with Ace to visit Marco before, so the hospital was still unknown and confusing to him. Further inside, he recognized the pale, white corridors as they got closer to the clinic. It was more crowded with sick people and nurses than on the day he met Doctor Torao.

 _That’s right!_ he realized, _Torao is probably here!_

    Luffy wanted to at least see him. He walked behind his older brother, looking for a trace of the Doctor. It was hard to find him with these many people walking around. Most wearing white coats, just like his Torao. They passed by what Luffy recalled to be Torao’s office, his eyes lingering on it. _He’s probably inside there._

    Ace stopped in front of a door, abruptly, Luffy’s face colliding with his back. “Sorry.” He muttered.

    “We’re here.” Ace told him and knocked with his knuckles.

    The door opened swiftly and Marco’s smiling face greeted them.

    “Come in.” He motioned to both brothers.

    The office was tidy and smelt like antiseptic, just like the rest of the hospital. The walls were covered with posters of bones, skeletons, and other body parts that Luffy couldn’t understand.

    “I brought you lunch.” Said Ace, lifting the bundle in his hand towards Marco.

    He smiled broadly, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Thanks, sweetie. You don't have to, though, I don't wanna be a burden…”

    “I've told you it's no problem.” Ace looked to the side, his cheeks embarrassed by the pet name, “But if you won't have it, Luffy will.” He smirked, looking at his brother for confirmation.

    Luffy nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! It looked _SO_ yummy!” His eyes shined, hopeful and big.

    “Is that so?” hummed Marco, pensive, “Then I'll gladly have it if it is that good.”

    Luffy whimpered defeated, his whole body deflating, all hope to eat the delicious bento box gone. Both older men chuckled at his reaction.

    “How’s your ankle doing?” Marco inquired, “I wanted to take care of it but your brother didn't let me.”

    “Huh?, I'm so much better! Ace took me here and Doctor Torao fixed it!” Luffy wiggled his foot to prove his point.

    “Who?” Asked the blonde man, confusement evident on his face.

    Ace sighed, face thoughtful, “I think his name was… Trafal… something…?”

    “Oh… you mean Trafalgar Law?” Marco turned to Luffy.

    “ _Torao_.” Luffy emphasized, “He has really cool tattoos on his hands, and is very tall…”

    “Hmm… Yes, that's him. He's a resident here, I'm his supervisor at the moment. He is quite impressive” He informed, scratching his chin.

    Luffy agreed. He felt his heart skip a beat at the compliment, almost as if it was meant for him. He felt kind of… Proud? Huh, weird.

    “Well I'm glad Law looked after you, he's a fine doctor.” He smiled at Luffy, his eyes closed, “And I'm sorry I couldn't fix you up, Ace can be very stubborn sometimes.”

    “I know!” Luffy snickered, elbowing his brother jokingly, “And it's okay!” He assured the blonde doctor.

    “You've already done so much for this monkey, I don't want to take advantage of you…” Ace said softly, ruffling his younger brother's messy hair.

    “It's never like that,” Marco shook his head slightly, “I'm always here if you need me.”

    “Thank you…” Ace looked at Marco, face smiling endearingly at him.

    “Hey, are there any of those cheap vending machines around here?” Luffy asked, walking to the door with his hand in his pocket. “I need a snack.”

    Marco snorted, pointing outside the door, “There's one just beside the waiting room, right in front of the office.”

    “Okay, I'll be back!”

    “Oi Luffy! Don't take too long, we're leaving soon!” Ace yelled as Luffy closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Luffy followed the directions Marco had given him and just as he said, the machine was there, full of snacks and drinks. He reached it fast, coins already in his hand. He punched in the codes and his treats came out, three bags of barbecue flavored chips and one pack of chocolate chip cookies. He would've gotten more but didn't have enough money.

    As he turned around to walk back to Marco’s office, he noticed Torao’s door swing open and him coming out right after, he had some papers in his hands.

    Luffy perked up, smile large and excited. He tried to catch up with him, walking rapidly as he could not yet run.

_“Yo, Law!”_

    Luffy heard someone close behind him yell for his Doctor. When he turned his head to see who it was, he bumped harshly with said person, dropping one of his bags on the floor. Both he and the stranger stumbled backwards.

    The other person reached for him, steadying him by the shoulders, “Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be running here.” The stranger apologized.

    “It's alright.” Luffy looked up, the person being a man, he was wearing a white coat and blue scrubs. _Another doctor,_ he thought.

    “Are you a patient here?” He asked.

    Luffy shook his head, leaning down to grab his bag of chips, “I came with my brother to visit Marco.”

    “Oh,” the man then asked, “You have an appointment with Doctor Marco?”

    “Nope.” Luffy shoved the cookies in his jeans’ back pocket, “My brother brings him lunch sometimes.”

    “Your brother?” The man's eyes widened, “Oh my gosh! Is your brother Doctor Marco’s boyfriend?!” The guy asked, surprised.

    “Eh, yeah! Why do you ask?” replied Luffy.

    “Ha! I knew it!” The guy cheered, raising both his arms over his head, “Peng owes me 4000¥!”

    Luffy looked confusedly at him, “You know Ace?”

    “Ace? Is that your brother's name?” The stranger asked and Luffy nodded. “No, I don't. Well, I've only seen him around sometimes, that's how I know him per se…”

    “I'll say you said hi, what's your name weird guy?”

    “Hey! Don't tell him about me! And the name’s Shachi. Who are you, kid?”

    Luffy let out a huff, irked, “I'm not a kid, my name’s Luffy.”

    “Oh, apologies Mr. Luffy.” Shachi sniggered “Thanks to you I've made some good money, I hope to see you again.”

    Luffy grinned and was about to leave when an idea popped in his head.

    “Um. Hey, do you know Doctor Torao? I heard you call his name.”

    “Torao?”

    “Yeah! He's handsome, tall, and has cool tattoos.” Described Luffy.

    Shachi snorted at the strange nickname, “Yeah, that's Law, I'm his friend, and I was actually looking for him before I stumbled upon you.”

    Luffy gasped, a rush of excitement flowing through his veins. He longed to discover more about Law. He was so lucky he met one of his friends. He was going to see him soon but was just too eager to get closer to him, already. This was his chance. He was going to ask for his number.

    Luffy blushed, looking at the floor, “Hey, do you think you could give me his phone  number?”

    “You want to book an appointment with him? I can take you to the front desk now if you'd like.”

    Luffy shook his head, his cheeks crimson “That's not what I meant… I mean, I met him already and I'd just like to talk with him again…” He explained, looking up at Shachi timidly.

    Shachi thought for a moment before looking at Luffy, a sly grin plastered on his face, “I don't think I can give you his personal number, I'll have to ask him first.” He passed his phone to Luffy, “But you can give me your number and then I'll send his to you after I ask.”

    “Sure thing.” Luffy punched in his number and gave it back, “Thank you! I have to leave now!”

    “Nice meeting you, kid!”

    Luffy then strode towards the room where Ace and Marco were. He was somewhat disappointed he couldn't get Torao’s number but at least he had made friends with someone neat who knew him. He wondered if he would be willing to give him his number. Luffy felt a pang of pressure on his chest. What if Law didn't remember him?. Would he even want to talk with Luffy?. With that uncertainty in his gut, Luffy reached his destination.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Ace and Luffy were now on their way to get dinner. One of Luffy’s favorite places, a small, cheap Korean Barbecue restaurant. Luffy was switching through songs until he settled for one he liked.

    “Are you coming tomorrow again?” He asked Ace, “To the hospital?.”

    Ace stopped at a red light and answered, “I don't think so, I’m working an evening shift tomorrow.”

    Luffy sighed, seemingly upset.

    “What is it now? You're always excited about food.”

    “I am, I just wanted to come to the hospital again…”

    “Why?” Ace asked, taken aback by his brother’s statement, “Are you not feeling right?”

    Luffy bit his lip. He didn't know if he should tell his brother what he had been feeling lately. In all honesty, he had never ever in his life felt like this for someone. He felt extremely uncertain. Maybe it would be better to talk to Sabo. Ace could be a real hard head sometimes.

    “No! I’m all good! It's just that I, um...” He stuttered. _Geez,_  he could not lie to save his life. “Um, I just really wanted to eat the bento...”

    Ace chortled, “Idiot, I’ll make you one to take to school if you want.” Luffy smiled to himself, Ace had bought his lie. Well, it's not like he was entirely lying, he really did want to eat it after all.

    Luffy giggled and slumped back on his seat, satisfied with himself. He rolled down the dusty window and let the warm, spring breeze blow through his hair. He could already smell the delicious food from the restaurant.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I need your help, Ace is a firefighter but idk about Sabo, what profession should I give him? I was thinking maybe something related to politics H E l p.  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Have a great day.


	4. I Have a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain friend of Law's is planning something. Luffy decides to talk about his feelings with someone he trusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I tried to update earlier but I had a very busy weekend! 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. I really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope y'all like it. Enjoy! (ꈍᴗꈍ)

    Law was drinking his day’s fourth cup of coffee, listening to his colleague, Penguin, fuss about his schedule for the next week. They were on Lunch break. Both sitting together inside the staff room, eating their respective meals.  

    “It’s so not fair having a twelve-hour shift three days in a row…” Penguin sobbed, digging through his food with a pair of black chopsticks.

   Law hummed, “I hope you make it out alive.” Uninterested, he sipped the rest of his coffee.

    “I hope so too…”

    Without warning, the door flew open and Shachi barged in, he tossed his food on the table and gave Penguin the smuggest smirk ever.

    “I was SO right about Marco’s sweetheart!”

    “What?” Penguin asked, unconvinced. “No way in hell!”

    Shachi pulled back a chair and sat down in front of Law.

    “Hold on to your seat, dudes. I'm about to tell you the most interesting thing that’s happened since the coffee machine incident.”

    Law gave an amused look to his friend but sat back on his seat more comfortably.

    “So two days ago, on Monday, I accidentally bumped into a kid at the clinic. He was really nice, so we exchanged a couple of words. He told me he was there with his brother, bringing good ol’ Marco lunch. I asked him more, and he told me his brother’s name is Ace and that he and Marco are, without a question,dating!” He then reached out his hand, palm up, towards Penguin.

      _Ace?,_ Law thought. _That’s Luffy’s brother’s name, was Luffy at the hospital?_  He wondered.

    Penguin dug in his pocket for his wallet, disheartened, “So I guess you won the bet. Turns out Marco is not having an affair after all.” He grabbed some bills and flopped them on his friend’s palm.

    Law snorted a laugh, “Why would you even think he was having an affair when he’s clearly not even married?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

    Penguin scratched his head in thought, “Well, I honestly thought he had a wife! I thought he was cheating on her with the guy. And since he seems like the shy kind of person who likes to keep his private life hidden, I figured he was keeping his marriage a secret.”

    “So you thought he’d hide his wife but not his lover? That’s stupid.”

    “Yeah, that makes no sense, I tried telling you, Peng.”

    “Oi leave me alone! It’s sad enough being 4000¥ short, I don’t need you two making me feel worse.”

    Shachi laughed and stashed his money in the front pocket of his jacket. They continued eating in silence after that for a while.

    “Oi Law” Shachi broke the silence, smirking mischievously at him, “I didn’t know you had a new friend.”

    Law did not like the look he was getting, “What are you talking about?”

    “The kid I met at the clinic! Luffy! Ace’s brother!”

    He deadpanned, “He is not my friend.”

    “He told me you two had met and that he wanted to talk with you again, he even asked me for your number.”

    Law frowned, “What? Do not give my number to strangers. I only met him once. He showed up at the clinic with a twisted ankle on Friday. That’s it.”

    Shachi let out a long exhale, “Law you can be so dense sometimes.” That earned him an annoyed glare from Law. “The kid was so flustered when he talked to me about you!”

    “So what? He’s just some high school kid.” Law stated.

   “LAAAAW!”, Shachi nearly shouted, “He is so obviously into you! And the fact that he only met you once makes the whole thing that much more adorable.”

    “Wow, it seems like you have an admirer, Mr. Doctor.” Teased Penguin.

    Law didn’t know how to react. Was Luffy really crushing on him? He’d had situations like these back in university. Some girls from other faculties stalking and sending him love letters. The usual. But this setting was quite different. He was a 24-year-old man and a 17-year-old teenager was apparently infatuated by him. The mere concept of him going out with Luffy was entirely bizarre.

    “Whatever, I’m not fooling around with some kid. So don’t get any ideas, you two.”

    “Ugh, you are impossible, Trafalgar.” Moaned Penguin.

    “Why don’t you give him a chance?”, argued Shachi, “He honestly seems like a very sweet guy. And he’s definitely your type! Young, cute, short, friendly… Really compliments your dull as hell persona.”

    Law raised his eyebrows, unfazed, “I’ll be labeled as a degenerate, you know that? I like my reputation as it is. Thank you very much.” He started cleaning up his plastic houseware from the table.

    “I’m just saying.” Shachi shrugged, “You could definitely use the company.”

    “Yeah, you never go out on dates anymore, hell, you don't even go out anymore!” Added Penguin.

    Law rubbed his temples, irritated, “I’ll go out with you guys on Friday night if you drop the Luffy subject.”

    Shachi and Penguin exchanged a thoughtful look briefly before turning back to him, grinning. “Fair.” They said, simultaneously.

    “I can’t believe you two are still my friends.” Law got up and walked to the bathroom.

    “We love you too, Law.” They snickered.

    Shachi waited for the sound of the door shutting closed before moving closer to his friend.

    “Peng, I have an idea. Luffy is honestly a very nice person, I want to give him a chance with Law.” He whispered.

    Penguin gasped quietly. “I just want Law to get laid at this point, honestly. Poor guy.”

    “I know right. Well, I have Luffy’s number.” He smirked cunningly, “I think I have a plan.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

 

    “Lu, what do you want for dinner tonight?” Sabo asked while sitting beside Luffy on the tatami floor. They were watching an action movie in the living room.

    Luffy shifted on his cushion at the mention of food. “There are so many things I want to eat!”

    “Just pick one, I don’t want you eating the whole pantry.”

    Luffy thought for a moment before he decided. “Oh! I want beef donburi! With lots of meat on top! Please!”

    “Sounds good to me.” Sabo stood up.

    “You're making dinner now?”

    Sabo nodded, “Yup. I'm getting hungry already”.

    “Me too! Thanks, Sabo!” He smiled crookedly at him.

    Luffy and Sabo walked over to the entrance where Ace was grabbing his backpack and putting on his leather boots. "I'm leaving now, guys. See ya later.”

    “Oh! Are you stopping by the hospital today?” Luffy asked, expectantly.

    “Nope. I'm going straight to work. I'm on a night shift so see you in the morning.”

    Luffy slouched forward and sighed, “Okay… Take care.”

    Ace gave him a questioning look. He then grabbed his keys from the counter and closed the door, waving Sabo goodbye.

    “You alright Lu?” Sabo asked as he laid a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

    Luffy’s whole body squirmed nervously. Would this be a good time to talk to Sabo? He still felt uncertain as to what was going on with him. As to what he was feeling. He realized that he would not know what to tell Sabo exactly. This was all very confusing and it made his stomach flip unpleasantly just thinking about it.

    “I'm fine!” He flashed his brother a quick grin and went back to the living room, the movie still playing on the screen.

    Sabo shrugged and went to the kitchen.

    Luffy turned off the TV and then brushed off the crumbs scattered over the table and his phone. He unlocked it and pouted at the blank screen. That weird guy from the hospital hadn't texted him yet. He was getting impatient.

    He felt like he was going to explode like a balloon if he didn't do something. He wanted to talk to someone. Maybe somebody else could help him figure out what was wrong with him? But what should he tell them?

    Luffy clicked on his contact list and went through his friends' names. Usopp and Chopper seemed hopeless, they were great at playing video games but that was pretty much it.

    What about Zoro? No way. Sometimes Luffy wondered if he had actual emotions.

    His friend Sanji was great with people, he loved flirting and ravishing girls, but was always getting beaten up by them. “Probably cuz he's a pervert…” Luffy mumbled to himself.

    _Nami._ Perhaps he could talk to her. She was more sensitive and understanding than the guys. She’d had a bunch of boyfriends before, too, so she obviously knew about feelings and stuff.

    Luffy tapped on her contact and sent her a message asking if he could see her later that evening.

    Nami replied quickly and sent him a location to a coffee shop.

    Luffy let himself fall backwards and onto the floor cushions. He closed his eyes and a wave of relief relaxed his tense body.

    He was glad he could finally tell someone about his confusing bottled up feelings.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Luffy arrived at the café riding his bike. It was somewhat far from the neighborhood he lived in, between the restaurants close to the city’s hospital. When he arrived Nami was already waiting for him outside the place.

    He greeted Nami and then tied his bike around a pole in front of the place.

    The shop was fairly spacious. Some walls were covered with very colorful and artistic posters and others with shelves displaying different antiques.

    There were long, green, leafy plants hanging from the ceiling in pots of different sizes and shapes.

    The place was truly eye-catching and the smell of freshly ground coffee beans enticing.

    Once inside, the attendant welcomed them and offered them to sit wherever they wanted.

    So they sat beside a large window, on a round table with four chairs.

    Nami ordered a chai latte and a sweet pastry. Luffy had no money so he asked her to buy something for him. Nami agreed sourly, she knew how much he could eat. So she ended up getting him a couple of cold sandwiches and a strawberry milkshake.

    “You’re paying me twice of what I just paid for you, understood?” Nami barked.

    “Yeah, whatevs.” Luffy dismissed, sipping his shake carelessly.  

    Nami groaned, her brows furrowing. Luffy could be so obnoxious when he wanted to.

    "So what's bothering you? You seemed fine today at school." Nami said, her latte steaming on her hand.

    "Um… wait.” Luffy took a gigantic bite out of the sandwich, he chewed on it for a second before answering her, “I met someone new!”

    “You make new friends all the time. What’s the big deal?” Nami noticed Luffy getting timid, it was a rare sight for sure, he was always confident and bold.

    “Well, he’s not my friend yet, but I want him to be.”

    “So what’s bugging you, then?”

    “Ehrr…I don't know… I met him once and he is super cool and interesting!”, Luffy slurped his shake before an embarrassed pout formed on his lips, “But whenever I think about him I feel weird…”

    “What do you mean? Do you not like him then?”

    “I do! I want to know him better, but I get a funny sensation here,” He stroked his chest softly. “And I feel kinda… nervous? I feel like I want to be with him and I don’t know why.” He tucked his hair behind his ear, his eyes roaming all over the table. “I, um, I never feel like this when I’m around other people. I don't know what's wrong with me. Help me!”

    Nami’s mouth opened widely after Luffy’s explanation. She couldn’t believe what he was saying. She knew him since they were children and never in his life had he shown attraction for a person. Could it be that Luffy was developing a crush on someone?

    Nami took a delicate bite of her pastry and asked, “Tell me, Is he handsome?”

    Luffy’s cheeks reddened wildly. Of course, he considered Law to be good-looking, he looked so elegant wearing his uniform, the long white coat highlighting his tan skin.

    He nodded his head shyly, “Um, I guess so.”

    “Oh my gosh, Luffy!” She shrieked, a shocked gasp coming out of her mouth, “I think you have a crush on him!”

    “Eehh??”

    “All your symptoms point to a serious case of infatuation.”

    “Torao makes me sick?”

    She rolled her eyes before explaining, “What I’m trying to say is that you’re in love with this Torao guy. You feel all funny and flustered because you really like him.”  

    Luffy in love? Is that what being in love feels like? He had never been in love with someone before. Maybe this was the reason why he had been feeling this way since Friday. He was scared and confused because this was his first time experiencing these types of emotions. That made sense. But he still didn’t know what to do about Torao and his newly discovered feelings towards him.

    Luffy blushed and looked at Nami, a serious but shy expression adorning his face. “Nami what do I do?”

    “Well, first of all, you have to tell me everything you know about him.” She demanded, a glint of thrill glowing in her eyes.

    “Why?”

    “Cuz I must know everything! The first crush is the most important one. Especially if it’s yours.”

    “Whatever you say”, he finished eating the sandwich, “Well, I met him last Friday. He fixed me up.” He raised his foot ridiculously over the table.

    “What?” Nami looked up at him with a concerned expression.

    “He’s a doctor! He works with Marco at the hospital.”

    “WHAT?!” She asked again, stunned.

    “Um I don't know much about him, he has the coolest tattoos. I'm sure he has more” He cupped his chin on his palm and grinned broadly.

    “Wait, Luffy, isn't Marco like in his forties?” She asked, her mind dreading for the worse.

    “I don't know. I think Ace said he's thirty-four.”

    “So how old is your Torao dude, then?”

    “I don't know. It doesn’t matter.”

    “Luffy, he must be way older than you. I thought you were talking about someone around our age!”

    “Why should I care about that? I think he’s a really nice person!” He pushed his plate away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I - I like him the way he is!”

    Nami pursed her lips and contemplated the situation. She thought Luffy being all smitten by someone was the cutest thing ever. She wanted to support him but this new information was beyond her expectations.

    She sighed, “Okay Luffy, I suppose you're right. I really want to meet the guy now, if he’s a doctor he probably has a lot of money,” She winked, “Good for you, Lu.”

    Luffy giggled, a beam of satisfaction shooting from his chest.

    Nami leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, “Listen here, what you have to do now is ask him out on a date. Next time you see him, ask him to grab a coffee or something with you. Don’t get nervous and just talk, get to know him better.”

    He bobbed his head, paying attention to Nami’s instructions.

    “Just don't tell him how you feel about him. You have to figure out if he likes you back too first. I don't want you being all pushy.”

    “I'll see him on Friday! Should I ask him then?”

    “Absolutely!”

    Luffy seemed determined and ready for his quest. He looked so in love and Nami couldn't help but smile at him. She also couldn't wait to tell the others, perhaps she should ask Luffy first before sharing. Whatever, she was glad to help Luffy with his first love.

    “Nami I have a problem with this _inviting him a coffee_ thing.”

    “Huh? What is it now, you seemed fine with it.”

    Luffy scratched his neck goofily before admitting,

    “Eh, I don’t have money.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Would you prefer lengthier chapters?
> 
> I'm in Mexico right now but I'll be flying back to Canada this weekend so the next chapter will be up next Thursday! And I'll be updating new chapters every Thursday now. 
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments. If you have a question or something go ahead and ask below too! 
> 
> Have a great week guys! /ᐠ .ᆺ. ᐟ\ﾉ


	5. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy struggles to ask Law out on a date but he's got some backup help. After a long day at work, Law is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I am so sorry for updating so late but I had a busy week and not much time to write. 
> 
> This chapter is also pretty long so it took me some extra time! Anyways, I leave you all with chapter 5 
> 
> I really like this one hope you like it too, friends. :D

    “It’s finally the weekend!”

    The sound of Penguin’s voice echoed inside the dim lit laboratory where he and his colleagues were working. It was awfully early in the morning and they had the task of collecting the results of several blood samples from their patients.

    Shachi yawned while skimming through a pile of coarse, yellow folders, “Too bad we got a long day ahead of us, and we’re just getting started.”

    “BUT,” Penguin stressed, “Guess who’s _finally_ going crazy tonight?” He glided on his swivel chair over to Law and waggled his eyebrows wryly at him. 

    Law’s face scrunched up in a scowl at the words. He shoved his colleague harshly away from him with his elbow and continued typing data on his laptop. “Stop being fucking annoying. I already told you I’m only getting a couple of drinks and that’s all.”

    Shachi tsked from across the wide desk, twisting his head around the tall pile of papers so he could look at the other two men in the room, “That’s what you say but we’ll see about that.”

    Law rolled his eyes and then pulled his glasses off his face. He grabbed his coffee mug in hopes of getting a glorious sip of coffee but realized it was empty. He felt so miserable right now. Dealing with these two was hell and to top it off his only source of glee was gone.     

    Penguin exchanged a knowing look with Shachi as he rubbed his sore side with resent, “Stop looking so grumpy, aren't you happy to see that cute admirer of yours later today?”

    Law’s body stiffened at the mention of Luffy. He grumbled and laced his fingers on the chipped handle of his white mug, he turned away from his laptop and stood up, “Don't call him that, he’s a patient. And after today I am never seeing him again and neither are you.”

    He had no clue how those idiots found out about Luffy’s appointment to see him. It appeared they could do the unimaginable so long as the result was to get on his nerves. It was, to an extent, a fascinating skill. But it was pretty irritating. They had been calling Luffy pet names and blurting suggestive comments about him and Luffy being alone inside the infirmary. He had been dealing with their persistent teasing since Wednesday and was now tired of it. Since they didn’t seem to keep true to their compromise about dropping the subject, he was considering ditching them tonight as revenge.

    Shachi snickered at Law’s statement, “That’s what you say.” He repeated, a playful, sly tone in his voice.

    Law paid him no mind and walked out of the laboratory, in search of freshly brewed coffee. He’d certainly need more if he was bound to spend any more time stuck with those so-called friends of his. 

    As soon as Law left, Penguin turned sharply at Shachi, only to stare at the pile of folders that only seemed to grow taller, “Did you text the kid yet?” he asked.

    Shachi peeked over the side of the tower covering his face and squinted his eyes, as if that’d help him find an excuse, “Eh… I forgot to.”

    “What? How are we going to play out this great plan of yours then? Today is the day!”

    “Sorry! I really meant to text him earlier but look at all the stupid paperwork I have been doing all week! Marco wants these documents by the end of the day and he can be really scary sometimes, you know?” Shachi whined worriedly, he didn’t want to get on their supervisor’s bad side.

    Penguin hummed, understanding his friend’s struggle. The plan they had crafted was perfect and it could potentially work with a success rate of one hundred percent. Law was already tricked into it, they just needed Luffy. 

    “Let’s text him later today. I’ll make a group chat with you, him, and me.” Shachi said, trying to mend his mistake.

    “Sure, what are we going to say to him, then? The same thing we told Law?”

    “Nah, he’s not old enough to go to a pub.” Shachi turned back to his files, using his index finger to count them.

    “So the bistro place or the restaurant?” wondered Penguin, glancing at the door cautiously in between words.

    “The bistro. I don’t want grumpy-man to get suspicious.”

    “True, true.”

    The door opened slowly and Law trotted in, holding a mug full of hot coffee. The traces of his earlier frown gone. He sat down on his spot and brought his mug up to his mouth. He sighed contentedly at the bitter taste lingering on his tongue.

    Penguin passed him a thick booklet and whispered, “See? You _are_ happy to see your little fanboy.”

    Law slid a heavy hand over his face and huffed. The tiny bit of happiness his drink had provided him was now drained from his body in the blink of an eye, “What did I ever do to deserve you guys?”

    The other two gave a shameless laugh at his lament. Law exhaled a puff of air and leafed through the pages on the booklet, ignoring the crackling sound of his friends’ laughter. 

    Yes, indeed. 

    It was going to be a long day.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Luffy was messily shoving his books inside his raggy backpack when Zoro walked up to him from behind.

    “Oi, are you staying to watch the baseball game after class?”

    “I can’t, I have to be at the hospital at four for my appointment,” Luffy answered without looking at him, some of his books refusing to fit in his bag. Maybe he should leave some of them under his desk.

    “We’re planning to eat dinner at Sanji’s after the game. You should come for that.”

    “Yeah, I’ll be there for dinner!” He confirmed, standing up and flashing his signature grin at his friend.

    Zoro nodded and flung his backpack over his shoulder before leaving, “I’ll tell the others. See ya later.”

    “See ya!” 

    Luffy ended up shoving the rest of his books under his desk since his backpack was already too heavy. Not like he was planning to do any homework this weekend, anyway. The rest of his friends had already made their way to the school’s fields to watch the game so he didn't get a chance to gather with them at the end of class like they always did. 

    He went to get his bike at the parking lot while buttoning up his uniform jacket. It looked like it was going to rain later, the chilly wind making Luffy’s skin shiver. 

    He started pedaling his bike when he began to feel that weird nervous feeling in his gut. After a long week of waiting, he was finally going to see Law again. He felt his heart palpitate faster, a blissful smile pulling at the corner of his lips. A part of him couldn't wait to get to the hospital already, but the other didn't know what he’d do or say to Law yet. He was determined to ask him out on a date for sure, he just had to figure out how he’d do it. 

    He tried not to dawdle on that uncertainty, he was more of an impulsive kind of person. When the time came, he’d know what to do. 

    He arrived at the hospital a bit short of breath. If it was far from his house, it was even farther away from his school. He tied his bike around one of the poles, along with the other bikes and motorcycles, beside the entrance doors. 

    Once inside, he removed his outdoor shoes and put on the clean slippers provided by the hospital. He was received at the front desk by a secretary and he told her he was booked for an appointment. The lady nodded and typed his name on the computer, moments later a nurse came by to fetch him and guide him to the clinic. His heart was racing in his chest as he walked through the halls. 

    They arrived in front of Law’s office and she let him in first. He smiled to himself, remembering the last time he was there. The nurse asked him some boring questions about his health and wrote down as Luffy answered her. She left soon after that, telling him the Doctor would see him soon. 

    He sat down on the narrow bed and made himself comfortable as he waited anxiously for Law to arrive.

    As he looked around the room, he briefly thought about the instructions Nami had given him days ago. _Don't get nervous and don't be pushy._ He breathed in deeply and let out a long breath, willing himself to calm down a bit. 

    Nami had been abnormally nice to him, she even offered to lend him some money. As strange as that had been, he appreciated the action a lot.

    The door being pushed forward startled him out of his thoughts and his head snapped to look at it with expectant big eyes. To his greatest satisfaction, Law walked in. Just as last time, his eyes were glued on the papers in his hand. He looked so handsome with his reading glasses on and the pale coat hanging over his shoulders. He couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh at the sight. 

    Peculiarly, instead of shutting the door closed behind him, Law took a step to the side and held the door open for…

 

_Marco?_

 

“Hey Luffy, how's it going?” Marco greeted him. 

    Luffy’s mouth opened slightly in shock. Marco wasn't supposed to be here! What was he doing here? It was supposed to only be him and Law in the room!

    “Marco?” he asked out loud without thinking, too perplexed by Marco's presence, “I mean… I'm okay, thanks…”

    Marco walked behind the desk and sat down on the chair, “I'm glad to hear that. You must be happy to finally get the bandages off today.”

    “Yeah…” he mumbled. 

    This was not how he pictured things playing out in his mind. He couldn't ask Law to go on a date with him if Marco was also there! It'd be so embarrassing, and what if he told Ace about it? He didn't want his brothers to know he wanted to go out with Law. Damn. What was he going to do? 

    “Great! I’ll be sitting here today evaluating Law but don't mind me. If you need anything, feel free to ask me.”

    Yes, he did mind him being there, _a lot._ He nodded once, not even caring to look him in the eye anymore. He liked Marco and even considered him part of the family, but right now he wanted him out and far away from the hospital.

    Law moved to stand in front of Luffy and nodded politely at him before speaking, “So, tell me how you felt this past week. Did you experience any discomfort or pain?”

    Luffy felt his neck heat up a bit as he stared at Law’s stoic expression. “Um, no. Well, the first three days my ankle felt sore…”

    Law hummed as a short response, “It’s normal to feel the affected area strained, nothing serious. Did you take the medicine as prescribed?”

    Luffy puffed out his chest a little, “Yeah!” He said, he really did feel proud about that, he hated swallowing pills or taking any other sort of medicine.

    “Good.” Law gave him a tiny smile and Luffy felt his entire body tremble. He felt so foolishly weak. 

    Law quickly composed himself and knelt down, his hands reaching out to hold Luffy’s leg, “I’m going to take a look at your ankle. Let me know if you feel any discomfort.”

   Luffy confirmed with a quiet hum and looked down at Law’s hands on him. He felt like his skin was burning as Law rolled up his pants just under his knee and ran his fingers along his foot. He giggled when Law squeezed a specific sensitive spot on his ankle. Now that he wasn't in pain anymore he felt how every touch tickled him.

    It was over way too soon and Law stood up, straightening his coat in the process. “You’re all good, the injury did not escalate. There’s no need to keep using the bandages or taking any more pills.”

    “Yay!” Luffy jumped down from the bed, “Can I start doing sports again then?” 

    “Yes, but I insist that you take things slow to avoid any further damage."

    Luffy smiled brightly at him, “Thank you Doctor Torao!”

    Law scowled at the silly nickname but didn't say anything. Both turned around to face Marco when they heard him let out a soft chuckle.

    “Looks like you’re all good to go now, Luffy.” Marco gave him a hearty smile, he honestly seemed happy for him. Luffy knew how much he cared for him and his brothers but he had robbed him off his chance to ask his Torao on a date. Luffy refused to return the smile and just waved him goodbye as he walked for the door. 

    “Tell your brothers hello from me!” 

    “Sure.” He mumbled, his lips pouting childishly. 

    Law hurried past him and opened the door for him. He flashed him a polite smirk and bowed his head. Luffy returned the action, dipping his head a bit further. 

    “Take care, Luffy,” Law whispered lowly, his raspy voice eliciting an even wider grin from Luffy. Before he could say anything, the door closed in front of him. 

    He turned around to face the hall he had arrived from. He checked the time on his phone’s screen, he could make it in time for dinner at Sanji’s. He needed to talk to Nami, though. He was so disappointed and even felt a bit sad. He had missed his chance to go out with Law… 

    He needed to do something about it. Seeing Law again just made his heart yearn for him even more. He wanted to see if he could get more of those tiny smiles of his every day.

    He was not about to give up so easily. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Sanji lived a couple of blocks south of Luffy’s house so he decided to go home first to drop his school things off and get changed into casual clothes. He noticed the car and motorcycle weren’t parked outside. His brothers must still be at work.

    He was pulling his shoes off when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Probably one of his friends. He looked at the new notification and realizes it’s from an unknown number. He contemplates for a long while, confused until he remembered and the realization hits him. 

    He had been waiting for the weird guy from the hospital to text him. _It’s probably him!_ He thinks before he taps on the new messages and reads it. It’s not just from one contact but two. He had been added to a group chat.

 

**LUFFY GROUP**

**UNKNOWN:** Hey Luffy! It’s Shachi from the hospital, hope you still remember me. Sorry I didn’t text ya sooner.

 **UNKNOWN:** Yo nice to meet ya kid. name’s Peng, Shachi’s friend! how ya doing?

 

    Luffy dropped his stuff carelessly near the entrance and then bolted to his room through the corridor. He flopped down on his rumpled futon and held his phone close to his face. This could be his new chance! Maybe Law allowed his friends to give him his number!

 

**LUFFY GROUP**

**LUFFY:** Hey! Of course I still remember you! and it's okay you if you couldn't text me sooner.

 **LUFFY:** I’m fine thanks for asking new guy.

 **LUFFY:** Just got back from the hospital.

 **UNKNOWN:** Nice. Did you get to talk to Law?

 **UNKNOWN:** By the way, I asked him if I could give you his number but he didn't let me. Sorry about that.

    

    Luffy let his arms fall beside him heavily, the phone bouncing slightly away from his fingers. He felt so embarrassed right now. Law had seen him earlier knowing that he had asked his friends for his number. He probably made him feel so awkward. He huffed a sheepish breath and grabbed his phone to text back.

 

  **LUFFY GROUP**

 **LUFFY:** It’s okay guys.

 **LUFFY:** I didn’t think he’d want to be friends with me anyways…

 **UNKNOWN:** Hey don’t say that lil man. I can assure you he is interested in you.

 **UNKNOWN:** Yeah he’s just the shy kind of guy. We know him, we’re his best friends.

 **LUFFY:** Do you really think so??

 **UNKNOWN** :Of course! And I’m telling you this now, you are what he needs in his life.

 **UNKNOWN:** Couldn't agree more!

   

    Luffy rolled over to his side and let out a happy chuckle. He felt how his disappointment from earlier started dissipating little by little.

 

**LUFFY GROUP**

**LUFFY:** :))))

 **UNKNOWN:** Hey we’re grabbing a quick dinner at a cafe after work. Law’s coming too. Would you like to join us?

 **UNKNOWN:** You should come Luffy! The food there is tasty as hell!

   

 _What?_ Were they really inviting him to hang out with them? He wondered if Law wanted to see him if he knew he was coming along with them too. But he had already told his friends he’d join them for dinner later. _Dammit_. He bit his bottom lip and considered his options. He always had a great time with his friends and Sanji’s food was the most delicious in the world! But he wanted to see Law again so badly, even more so after his failed attempt from earlier...

 

**LUFFY GROUP**

**LUFFY:** Heck yeah I want to come!

 **LUFFY:** Thanks guys!

 **UNKNOWN:** Awesome!! We’ll be there at 6:20 so don’t be late.

 **UNKNOWN:** Here’s the directions to the place bud.

 **UNKNOWN:** [ _bistro-cafe.link_ ]

 **UNKNOWN:** We gotta go back to work now but see ya later lil man 

**UNKNOWN:** See ya !

    

    Luffy got up in a jolt and bounced excitedly around his room, he was so overjoyed! He needed to call Sanji and let him know he wouldn't be coming to his place. But what excuse would he tell him?

    He sat down on the floor table beside his futon and opted to call Nami instead. She had made it very clear that she should be the one he tells everything Torao related to. He quickly added the new numbers to his contact list and then dialed Nami’s number.

    The phone rang a couple of times before Nami picked up, _“Hello?”_

    “Hi Nami, it’s me. I need to tell you something.”

_“Oh hey! Where are you? We’re on our way to Sanji’s right now!”_

    “I’m home, and I can’t come with you guys. I’m going to see Torao tonight.”

 _“What?”_ he heard some shuffling on the other line and Nami's voice got quieter, _“Oh my gosh! Did you ask him out today?”_

    Luffy shook his head and then realized Nami couldn't see him on the other side, “Not really, I met one of his friends on Monday and he and another friend of his just invited me to come with them tonight for dinner at a cafe. I didn't get a chance to ask Torao earlier cuz Marco was there with us.” 

    Nami hummed, before answering, _“Well you should go then. I’ll make something up as an excuse so don’t worry! Remember what I told you last time.”_

    Luffy smiled crookedly at the phone, “Thanks Nami!”

    _“Don't mention it. Now go get cleaned up and put on some nice clothes!”_

    Luffy ended the call and threw the phone on the table, not caring where it landed.

    He scampered to his wardrobe closet and rummaged through his clothes, looking for something nice to wear. He settled for his favourite red hoodie and pair of grey overalls. 

    He was ready for tonight!  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Law found himself inside the now empty infirmary. His last patient had just left. A young lady who had severe nausea and stomach cramps due to food poisoning. She had been kind enough to not throw up on him. It was the last patient he was receiving for the day.

    He glanced at his wristwatch and relaxed back on his chair. Five-thirty. Just half an hour more and his shift was over. _Thank God._ Today had been a busy day, not really patient wise but paperwork wise. It was the end of the month so there were a lot of tests and profiles among other things that had to be filed and sent to the hospital’s database. He had thankfully finished all of his earlier today. He wondered if his idiot friends were done as well. 

    He found himself actually looking forward to going out tonight. He didn’t want to do anything crazy, just food and maybe a pair of drinks would be more than enough for him, he was, after all, a bit tired. After a long, exhausting day stuck in the hospital he felt like he deserved a small reward. 

    He was going over today’s patient list when he stumbled upon Luffy’s name. Earlier had been a bit awkward, and the fact that Marco had been in the room observing their every move didn’t help one bit. He remembered the boy sitting on the bed, his short, black hair disheveled and his blue high school uniform all wrinkled up. He looked so cute wearing it, almost looked younger in it. Not like he would ever admit such a thing, of course. Shit. He felt so wrong thinking that. All those nasty things Shachi and Penguin teased him with were getting to his head. _He did not find Luffy attractive._  Perhaps if he repeated that to himself he’d end up believing it.

    He sighed and then remembered how Luffy had seemed almost… upset today? His warm easygoing smile appeared to falter at times and he could tell he was a bit tense too. Maybe it was a normal response since, according to his friends, he happened to have feelings for him. He probably just felt shy around him then. Law smirked at the idea. Luffy all flustered because of him. Huh. Interesting. 

    Before he had time to dwell on his thoughts he heard a knock on the door. He straightened his posture before answering.

    “Come in.”

    Penguin came in, Shachi trailing behind him. 

    “What do you guys want?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

    “Oi oi, there’s no need to be so aggressive!” Shachi accused, amused.

    “Yeah, we’re just here to tell you something about tonight.” Penguin tried to calm him down.

    Law’s brows furrowed, “I am not getting drunk off my ass.” 

    Penguin shook his head steadily before sliding closer to the desk. “We know that! That’s why we decided to just take it easy tonight, man. We are planning on going to a cafe instead and grab some hot drinks and something to eat.”

    “Yeah! We know you’d like that more than going to our usual Friday night clubs.”

    Law’s scowl softened and he considered for a moment. Any place without loud music and annoying clingy people stumbling against him was always a better option.

    “Fine. Where is this place?” 

    He was a bit surprised at how both his friends just beamed in delight at his reply. He hadn't said anything remarkable. That was odd. But those two had always been like that.

    “Yes, Law!” Penguin screeched, “It’s a couple of blocks down the road, it’s called Fukumaru Bistro Cafe. You’ll looove the coffee there.”

    “Alright. I take it we’ll be walking there together then.”

    “Actually, we’ll see you there a bit later. Shachi left his house keys at my place so I’ll drive him there and then we’ll go catch up with you.”

    Shachi rubbed the back of his head apologetically, a dumb grin on his face, “Sorry dude, but I really need them.”

    Law started tidying up his desk and hummed, “Fine, but don’t take too long.”

    “We won’t!” Penguin confirmed.

    “See ya, I have to drop off some stuff for Marco.” Shachi walked to the door and both friends left the office.

    Once outside they looked at each other, both perplexed.

    “Holy shit, I can’t believe he bought it!” Shachi whispered, his voice laced with surprise.

    “I know! I knew this plan would work!” Penguin hit Shachi’s shoulder playfully, he was just as surprised as him. 

    “My plans always work, man,” Shachi winked, “This is going to be the best blind date ever.”

    “I wish we could be there spying on them to see how things go.”

    “No, we can’t. It’s a date! No third-wheeling”

    “Do you think Law is going to get mad at us when he realizes we tricked him into a date with Luffy?” Penguin asked, a drop of sweat gliding down his forehead.

    Shachi gulped, an uneasy shiver running through his spine, “I think you already know the answer to that.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
               

    Law had never been so glad to be holding an umbrella over his head before. He was getting dressed in the change room when it started raining, water pouring from the gray sky. He decided to walk to the cafe anyway, there was never room to park a car in the area. So he decided to leave his car inside the Hospital’s parking lot. 

    He didn't want to get soaked in his coat and button-up shirt. The dry cleaner was unnecessarily pricey. Luckily, he had found a forgotten umbrella somewhere inside his locker. It still worked and had no holes in it.

    The cafe really was close to the Hospital, he could already read the name sign ahead. The rain had brought with it a chilly breeze that instantly made him crave for a hot coffee. As he neared the place the smell of pastries and freshly ground coffee grew stronger.

    He opened the door, the small bell jingling above his head, and shook the umbrella’s extra water off before setting it beside the others.

    He looked around the place with fast eyes. Penguin and Shachi weren’t there yet. It was already six-thirty.

    He was about to go sit down at a table when he unexpectedly locked eyes with Luffy. 

   

_Wait…_

_What?_

    

    Luffy smiled so brightly at him and he felt himself unable to move from where we was standing. But why was he here? Alone?

    “Ah, Torao! You’re here!” Luffy but ran to where he was standing. Barely containing his excitement. 

    Law just stared, a bit baffled, before finally finding his voice, “Good evening, I guess it’s nice seeing you here.”

    Luffy then looked at either side of him, as if he was looking for someone or something, “Hey where are your friends?” he asked.

    “Excuse me?” he replied with a question of his own because really, _what was going on?_

    “They told me they’d be coming with you but I’ve been here waiting for about…” Luffy bit his lip as he thought, “...ten minutes I think. But you’re the first one to arrive.”

    Law continued staring at Luffy, trying to piece all this information together, “Who invited you to come?”

    “Shachi and Peng-guy, they invited me earlier today! Are they coming?” 

     _Fuck._  It was all making sense now. The never-ending teasing. The sudden change of plans. The stupid last-minute excuse. _God._

    They had set him up on a date with Luffy. 

    And he had played right into their little game without noticing. And no. They were not going to come. 

    He tried to find a way to explain the whole situation to Luffy without making himself look like a jerk. He was so mad but he didn’t want to just stomp off and leave Luffy alone.

    He blinked and then looked back at Luffy’s big brown eyes and just let whatever words decided to stumble out of his mouth, “I uh, I don’t think they’re coming and we should probably leave too.”

    Luffy gasped, bewildered, “But why? I - I really wanted to see you...”

    “What was that?” He noticed Luffy blush out of nowhere. He knew he was getting embarrassed but he wanted him to explain what he’d just said. 

    “I, um, I wanted to, well…” Luffy clasped his hands in front of him, his fingers fidgeting. Law found the action to be so damn cute. 

    “I wanted to apologize earlier… for asking your friend to give me your phone number…” Luffy managed to finish his sentence, the red of his blush spreading to the tip of his ears.

    Law smiled, moved. That had to be the most sincere and adorable apology he had ever received. People tended to just drop forced apologies on him. It wasn't like he was upset about Luffy asking for his number, anyway. He thought it was almost endearing.

    “I’m not mad about that or anything. I don’t usually give my personal number to patients. That’s all”

    Luffy relaxed a bit and gave Law a shy smile. 

    How could someone be so utterly adorable without even trying to? He had no idea. He just wanted to squeeze Luffy in his arms and assure him everything was fine.

    He coughed on his fist before he had time to do something stupid.

    “I think I should get going. I’m sorry Shachi and Penguin won’t be able to come.”

    He felt his chest clench at Luffy’s hurt expression. He didn’t want to make things weird between them, and he didn’t like the idea of being seen with someone younger than him. What would people think of Luffy? Of him? Leaving and pretending this never happened was for the best.  

    He was about to reach for his umbrella when he felt a soft hand on his forearm.  

    “Wait!” Luffy sounded almost desperate.

    Law turned his head back to face him, “Yes?”

    “Please let me buy you a coffee!” The words came rushing out of Luffy’s mouth suddenly, just like the blood rushing to his crimson cheeks.

    Law’s eyes went wide at the bold request. He really should not accept but he was craving for a hot cup of coffee and Luffy’s company was definitely more welcoming than walking outside in the cold rain. And he couldn't find it inside him to say no to him. How could he? He let his lovely, innocent face persuade him.

   So he smiled and grabbed Luffy’s hand still resting on his arm, and nodded his head twice. Just to make sure Luffy got his answer. 

    “I would love that. Thank you.” he let go of the smaller hand and Luffy brought it up to himself, cradling it between his other hand and his chest.

    “Thanks, Torao.” Luffy’s quiet voice was enough to make his heart stir pleasantly.

    Damn it. 

    He was so fucked.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes I apologize for that is 3 am and I am exhausted. I just really wanted to post this. Thanks again for all the kudos and comments on the last chapter (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Btw. I don't think I'll be posting a new chapter next week since it's my birthday and will probably be busy celebrating. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Take care guys!


	6. Just The Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy and Law get to know each other over food and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all! I hope you're doing great today!  
> Thank you so much for waiting for a new update of this story and also big thanks for all the lovely people leaving kudos and comments! ★~  
> That really gives me the push I need to keep writing :D!  
> Once again quite a long chapter this time. About 5K words of pure fluff cuz I'm addicted!!!  
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

   

    If someone had told Law this morning when he woke up that he’d be sitting in a coffee shop having dinner with a seventeen-year-old boy, he would’ve ardently denied it. But life could be so goddamn treacherous. 

    As a result, Law found himself sitting in front of Luffy, sipping his coffee while watching said boy stuff his mouth with spoonful after spoonful of a large piece of roll cake. He was amazed, to say the least. He wondered if he had eaten anything for lunch, which he doubted as Luffy was indeed devouring the pastry.

    “Mmmm!! So good!!” Luffy mewled delightedly, squishing his puffy cheeks between his palms. 

    Law poked his fried rice with the metal spoon in his hand, “Didn't you have anything to eat earlier before heading here?”

    Luffy shook his head side to side, licking whipped cream off his lips before answering, “My brothers weren't home and I think they forgot to have dinner made before leaving.” 

    Law took a bite of his rice and chewed it entirely before getting back to the teen, who was again shoving cake in his face, “So you can’t cook.”

    “Nope!” He giggled, “And they won’t let me near the kitchen, something about me starting a fire and burning down the house.”

    In his mind, Law pictured an alarmed Luffy wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon looking at the stove burst into flames, “That’d be entertaining to watch” he let out a quiet snort.

    Luffy shrugged and wiped off some crumbs that had gotten stuck to the upper part of his overalls, “I think that did happen when I was younger and we still lived with gramps. I don’t remember well, tho.”

    “You are a life hazard, kid,” Law said, voice still playful and entertained.

    Luffy chuckled that unique laugh of his, round eyes closed in amusement. 

    During the scarce minutes Law had shared with the enthusiastic teenager, he felt abnormally comfortable with Luffy’s outgoing and good-natured personality. Sure, he had been timid and embarrassed at first, but he soon relaxed around Law and started making easy conversation with him. So far, he learned that Luffy did not like coffee and preferred sweet treats and tea. 

    “I want to get another piece of cake but I don’t think I have enough money for it,” Luffy grumbled, his face covered by the long desserts menu he was glaring at. 

    Holy shit, he had eaten the whole thing so fast Law didn't even notice. And he was still hungry? A single piece seemed like a big enough portion for a person who needed to satisfy their hunger. 

    “I would say one piece is enough. Besides, you got the biggest one.”

    “But it was so yummy and look!” Luffy flipped the menu so Law could see the pictures of all the different types of cakes, “All the others look just as good! Some even look tastier!” 

    Law squinted his eyes, trying to read the prices written below the pictures. He needed his glasses and thought about pulling them out but quickly decided against it, not wanting to waste time, “They do look appetizing. But too much sugar is bad for you.”

    Luffy flopped down the menu on the table and pouted. As much as he wanted another piece of cake, he didn't have much money left. He still had to pay for Law’s meal and his, “Whatevs.” He muttered, defeated. 

    Law continued eating his rice, the bowl almost empty. The dish was just what his stomach needed, he felt how the energy gradually came back to his depleted body. He glanced at Luffy in front of him and saw him still pouting at the menu. _What is his stomach, a bottomless pit?_ He asked himself, puzzled at how slim he looked compared to what he presumably eats.

    It might have been Law’s unusual good mood tonight or Luffy was seriously doing things to him. Either way, he felt the need to comply to his bratty needs.

    Law picked up a napkin and passed it over his mouth, getting rid of unwanted morsels on his lips, “I'll buy you something.” He offered.

    Luffy’s protruding lip disappeared immediately at the promise of food and his eyes glimmered in pure glee, “Really!?” He asked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

    Law nearly laughed at the reaction. It's not like he had offered him a place in heaven or a billion yen. It was just a simple meal. This Luffy kid was full of pure joy. Anything Law did or said seemed to make him the happiest person on earth. 

    Law smirked, “Sure. You're paying for my coffee, after all, it's only fair.”

    “Deal!” Luffy chirped, his hand rapidly reaching for the desserts menu, “So, can I get a -” 

    Law clicked his tongue and shook his head, catching Luffy’s attention and interrupting him before he could finish his request, “No more sweets, they're not good for you. Get something that's actual food from the other menu.”

    “But I want Tiramisu!” 

    “Hmm, I thought we had a deal,” Law picked up the menu and offered it to him, “Since you like eating so much, I'm sure there’s something here you’ll like.”

    Luffy locked his gaze on the tattooed hand directed at him. He wanted to make a fuss about Law telling him what not to get, just like he did when Sabo would tell him the exact same thing. But for some reason, he nodded and grabbed the menu. 

    He decided it had been a great idea because when he reached his hand to hold it, his fingertips brushed Law’s knuckles for a few seconds. He opened the menu and read over it inattentively, his hand playing with the strands of hair by his ear and feeling rather flustered. 

    Law ate the remnants of his meal while he waited for Luffy to choose what he wanted. He sort of felt bad for not letting him get more cake but the doctor in him had gotten the best out of him. 

    “OH! OH! Omurice looks so good! Can I get it, Torao?” Luffy snapped his face at Law, eyes big and hopeful.

    Law rolled his eyes, once again that silly nickname, “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

    Luffy smiled, broad and happy, before twisting on his chair towards the waitresses standing by the kitchen’s door, “Oi! May I please get an omurice?” He yelled, raising his arm and waving it in an effort to get their attention.

    All three waitresses turned to look in their direction and gave them a court nod, “Coming right up!”

    Law wanted to hide under the table. What kind of person does that in front of other people? Had he no manners? That didn't seem to bother Luffy one bit. The teen sat back on his chair and propped his chin on his palms and just stared at Law without remorse.

    “Luffy, that's no way to order things!”

    “What’s wrong about it? I always do it.”

    Law’s jaw fell open. He was about to keep scolding Luffy but gave up on it, not finding the point in doing so. Luffy had such a childish personality anyway, he doubted he’d take his words seriously.

    Law huffed and leaned heavily on the cushioned backrest of his chair, “Nevermind. Didn’t your brothers teach you any manners, kid?”

    Luffy’s brows furrowed, annoyed, “Don’t call me kid! I’m not a kid!” 

    “You _are_ a kid. You act like one and just today you came to see me wearing a school uniform. Only little kids wear those. Aren’t you like ten?” Law teased him, he thought the angry scowls he was getting from Luffy were stupidly adorable. 

    “I’m seventeen! I’ll be an adult in two months!” 

    “Is that so? I could swear you’re younger than that. I mean, your brothers still take care of you.”

    Luffy pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I can take care of myself just fine! And what if I live with them, my brothers are the coolest!”

    Law couldn't help it anymore and did something he hadn't done in a while. He laughed. A very real laugh spilled from deep within his chest.

    Luffy stopped sulking and looked at Law, he liked his usual serious face but his smile and laugh were pretty neat, too, dimples formed at the corner of his mouth and his eyes softened in a tender sort of way. Luffy sighed, his Torao really was the most handsome man in the whole universe.

    “Hah, don't get so riled up. I'm only messing with you,” Law calmed down and motioned to grab his nearly forgotten coffee cup, “How come you live with your brothers and not your parents?”

    “Huh?” Luffy jumped out of his trance and hoped Law didn't notice him staring, “Oh yeah. Um, I never met my mom and my dad travels a lot for work, sometimes I don't see him for years. So I grew up living with my grandpa and my brothers. And then we moved out cuz gramps is really annoying.”

    “Sounds reasonable. How long have you been living together then? Your brother Ace doesn't look that much older than you.”

    Luffy raised a hand in front of his nose and counted with his fingers, he kept up three of them, “We’ve been living in our house for three years! Well, it's actually gramps’ house but it's ours now. And both Ace and Sabo are four years older than me.”

    Law sipped on his coffee and then chuckled, “So you three stole your grandfather's house huh? You're a bunch of criminals.”

    Luffy laughed and then nodded, “Yeah pretty much! But he didn't even care about that house, it was abandoned so it's fine.”

    “You're crazy. I don't even want to imagine what the rest of your family is like.” Law’s lips curved in a relaxed smile. 

    Luffy chortled and then watched Law with interest, “What about Torao? Do you live with your family?” 

    Law clinked his fingers on the edge of the round cup and hesitated. He never really talked about his family, to anybody in particular. And he had his own personal reasons, reasons he wouldn't discuss with a high school kid. But Luffy had been nothing but nice and friendly to him. It was only fair to share at least a bit about himself. Luffy had done so without even thinking twice.

    Law shook his head, “No, I don't. I did live with my younger sister and dad but I moved out seven years ago so I could go to university.”

    “Ah! So you live alone?”

    “Yes. Well, you could say I have a roommate, my cat Bepo.”

    “Aw, I love animals! Cats are the cutest! My brothers won't let me have any pets tho… not even the fish from the festivals.”

    Law snickered. He realized he had been doing that a lot. 

    “What does your cat look like? Do you have pictures of it? I really wanna meet him!” Luffy asked in such haste that Law had a bit of trouble catching everything he had said. 

    “He's a very fluffy white cat, and yes I do have plenty of pictures of him.” He pulled out his phone from his slacks’ pocket and opened an album of only pictures of Bepo.

    “There, that's him,” he handed his phone to Luffy who was eagerly waiting to see the photos.

    “Torao he's adorable!” He cooed, “Look at his little ears! He's so chubby and white he almost looks like a polar bear!”

    “Ha, yeah he gets that a lot.” 

    Luffy continued grinning at the phone screen, he wanted to pet Bepo so badly and was about to ask Law to let him do so but then remembered Nami's instructions. _Don't be pushy_.     Would he come out as pushy if he asked him to let him pet his cat? Probably. He pursed his lips and thrust the phone to Law, who took it back slightly startled.

    “Thanks for letting me see your kitty,” he said, a slight pink tint dusting his nose.

    Law cracked a smile, putting his phone back in his pocket, “No problem.”

    Out of the corner of his eye, Law saw one of the waitresses carrying a plate and heading to their table, “I think that’s what you ordered.” He informed Luffy, gesturing in the direction of the lady. 

    “Huh?” Luffy perked up and turned his head, he saw his very much wanted omurice and his mouth nearly watered.

     “Here’s your order, sorry about the wait. Please enjoy!” The waitress politely set the plate in front of Luffy, who had fork and knife already in his hands, ready to dig in.

    “Woah! Thanks for the food!” 

    Law sat back more snuggly on his chair and watched Luffy scarf down his food. They shared a couple more stories about their lives in the short amount of time the teen took to eat.

    Once Luffy was full and satisfied, Law checked the time on his wrist-watch and decided it was time to leave. It was half past eight, it was getting dark outside and the rain persisted on the streets.

    He asked for the bill and got into a minor argument with Luffy when he offered to pay for everything. Luffy insisted to pay for his coffee and meal, saying that they had made a deal and he never backed down from anything. Law reluctantly agreed, he knew Luffy barely had any money and didn't want to make him pay but the little shit was just too stubborn. 

    In the end, Luffy paid for everything except the omurice. Law didn't know exactly why Luffy was so adamant about letting him pay, he could very well afford for himself and even treat the boy. Whatever the reason, Law appreciated the attention, it was a good boost to his self-esteem. It had been a while since the last time someone invited him dinner, he felt warm and valued. An odd sensation he hadn't felt in a while.

    Luffy trotted outside and waited for Law under the ceiling so as to not get wet while the other thanked the waitress and opened up his umbrella.

    “Thanks for the coffee, kid,” Law smirked crookedly and Luffy flashed him a scowl. 

    “Torao is so mean…” he grumbled, looking at the water pooling under his shoes.

    Law muffled a snort and Luffy lifted his head and smiled brightly at him. Law returned the smile, not as dazzling and hardly visible but it was there, curling at the corners of his lips.

    Involuntarily, he ended up boldly staring at the teen. Luffy’s dark eyes were captivating, his short eyelashes and his thin eyebrows matched so perfectly with the rest of his facial features. The tussled raven hair sticking in every direction gave him a lovely childish appearance and the light pink of his lips was damn right enticing. He noticed his round cheeks turn a dark shade of red and held back the urge to reach down and pinch them between his fingers. 

    Luffy averted his gaze then, and started fidgeting on his spot. He had gotten flustered again. _Shit_. He had noticed Law staring. 

    Law cleared his throat and jerked his head towards the road. It was still raining abundantly.

    “So, how are you getting home with this rain?” Law asked,  “Do you live nearby?”

    “Um, my house is about thirty minutes away from here. I took the bus to get here so I’m gonna wait for the next ride to get back home.” Luffy answered, wrapping his arms around himself. It was cold and the fresh rain didn’t make it any better. 

    “Without an umbrella? You’re going to get soaked.”

    “I’ll be fine! I can dry up when I get home.”

    “I don’t think so,” Law started walking, the umbrella blocking the drops of water, “Let’s go.”

    Luffy stayed put on his spot and watched Law’s back as he walked away, “Where are we going?” he asked, confused.

    Law stopped and looked at him over his shoulder, “I’m taking you home. I don’t want you coming back to me with pneumonia.”

    Luffy sucked in a surprised breath through his mouth and yelped, “Wait! Don't leave me behind I'll get wet!” He ran to catch up with Law and got under his umbrella beside him, a goofy grin stretching over his mouth. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    

    Together they walked under the rain, their sides pressing firmly against each other. Luffy relished on the unexpected closeness. Law was warm and his heat seeped through the fabric of his coat and onto him. He wished he could walk around like this with him for hours.

    Soon enough, they arrived at the Hospital’s parking lot where Law’s car was parked. Luffy gaped as soon as he caught sight of the automobile. It was a classic four-door, five-seat model. The shiny grey color glistened under the dim lighting and it looked like it was very well maintained. 

    “Your car is so cool, Torao! I love the color!” Luffy was all over the car, praising every single inch of it. 

    Law opened the trunk and dumped in the damp umbrella before moving to the driver's seat, “Get in or I'll leave you here.”

    “Don’t leave me!” he hurried and got in, buckling his seatbelt in the process. 

    Law started the car and Luffy began to rummage around it like he owned it. Opening and going through the things in the glove compartment, pushing every button on the dashboard, sticking his hands under the seat, and wiggling around to inspect the back seats.

    “Oi, stay put and stop going through my stuff.” Law reprimanded. 

    Luffy straightened on his seat and faced Law, “But your car is great! It looks like it’s new! It’s so clean and fancy, and the seats are very comfortable!”

    “Yes, it is and I’d like to keep it that way so please stop fumbling around.”  

    That seemed to go over Luffy’s head, he started playing with the air conditioning vents and with the wing mirror, “My car is always messy and doesn’t smell as good. I mean, it’s not actually mine it was Koala’s old car but she gave it to Sabo and he said I could drive it once I learn how to,” he flipped the vents on and chortled.

    “Who’s Koala?” asked Law, too concentrated on driving, the rain splashing on the windshield was fairly problematic.

    “She’s Sabo’s girlfriend! She’s so funny and nice and knows karate and I love it when she comes over for dinner cuz her cooking is great!”

    Law grinned, Luffy was so nonchalant when it came to sharing about his family and himself and he obviously enjoyed doing so. He was so unlike him... 

    “Where should I go from here?”

    “I live in Corvo District, it’s faster if you take the highway!”

    Law quirked his eyebrow, “That is quite far from here.”

    “Just about twenty minutes if you go this route. Do you also live far from the hospital?”

    “About ten blocks away from it actually.”

    “Oh no! I’m so sorry I made you drive all the way to my house!” Luffy folded his hands over his lap, apologetically.

    “I already told you I wouldn’t let you get home on your own. It’s fine.” 

    Luffy looked up at him again, his face glowing in appreciation and whispered a sincere thanks. He caught sight of Law’s short-lived smirk although it was soon replaced by the serious expression he normally had. He was clearly concentrated on the road ahead.

    “Can I play some music, Torao?” he asked, gingerly.

    Law huffed, “Stop calling me that. That’s not even close to my real name.”  

    “Then what should I call you?”

    “If you have such a hard time saying my last name then just call me Law, it’s easier to pronounce.”

    Luffy tilted his head and answered, “Mmm… Okay!”

    Law hummed, that had been easier than he thought. He was glad to finally be getting rid of that stupid nickname Luffy had given him. How did he even manage to come up with something like that? He was so, so weird.

    “So, can I play some music, Torao?”

Law wanted to slam his face on the steering wheel.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Turns out Luffy was right, they managed to reach his house rather fast, in roughly twenty minutes despite the horrible weather. For the rest of the ride, Luffy had turned on the radio and tuned in an seventies and eighties J-pop station. He mentioned he liked that type of music and that specific radio station played all of his favorites. It was sort of funny to see a highschooler sing along artists like Mariya Takeuchi and Saori Yuki. 

    He parked in front of the house and looked through the window to get a glimpse at it. It had a tarnished red tile roof, was one floor tall with a parking spot on the side and plenty of bushes around it. The structure was traditional but so were the rest of the houses in this specific area. This district was one of the oldest and therefore, kept very traditional. 

    Luffy unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Law, “Thank you so much for today, Torao!” he beamed, his cheeks swelling with happiness and his eyes crinkling. 

    Holy hell. Did he really have to give Law his most charming smile up until now at this very moment? He felt threatened. He was not designed to receive such intensity.

    “It was nothing,” he said, trying to sound unbothered, “Thank you for being stubborn and paying for me. I appreciate it.”

    “We should do this again!” Luffy just gleamed even more and Law had to smile back, it was contagious and impossible not to do so when in reality he had enjoyed the time spent with the teen.

    “I’m not too sure about that but… I did have a good time tonight.”

    Luffy slid on the hood of his top over his head before adding, “We should invite your friends next time then! Maybe they’ll be able to make it!”

    Law’s shoulders slacked at the mention of those two idiots. He did not want to hear about them right now, he’d most likely go homicidal if he set his eyes on them.

    “I don’t thi-”

    “I can text them and then we can plan something out!” Luffy suggested eagerly.

    “How about just the two of us.”

    Law said without really thinking and realizing his mistake right after. _Oh no._ That sounded bad, very very bad. He did not mean to ask Luffy out, he _should not_ ask Luffy out.

    Luffy went silent and Law turned to him, downright distressed, “I-I mean, you see, that’s not what I-”

    “Do you really mean that?” Luffy asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his entire face blazing red and avoiding Law’s eyes. 

    Well, there goes all his self-strength through the window. Bloody hell, how was he supposed to say that he hadn't meant any of that and that it was just a misunderstanding when Luffy beside him was a complete blushing mess? It was impossible!

    Law bit his lip trying to think quick but he too was a mess, his feelings and principles were all scattered inside his consciousness. He had thoroughly enjoyed his time spent with the boy, absolutely, and even felt _slightly_ upset that their night together had come to an end, only to an extent of course… 

    Bah, fuck it. Who was he trying to fool? 

    “Yes, I do mean that. We should meet up again.” He smiled down at Luffy who still refused to look at him, “As friends.” He added as an afterthought, hoping to elicit a reaction from him. 

    That seemed to do the trick, Luffy raised his head back up and nodded merrily at him.

    “Yeah, like friends! There are so many things we can do around the city!” Luffy clasped his hands together, trying to think about what activities they should do next time, “What do you like to do?! I know some cool places around the city! We could go to the beach, or to the downtown area, the aquarium... ” he started listing with his fingers.  

    Law felt taken back by Luffy’s high-spirits, they couldn’t exactly plan things out while stuck inside a car and when the boy was talking a thousand words per minute. It was also getting late and he didn't want to be seen by Luffy’s older brothers in case they happened to peek through the window or something of the sort.

    Law reached his hand, palm up, towards Luffy, stopping his rambling. He got a curious stare from him and he smirked, “I have to go now. Hand me your phone, I'll give you my number and we can talk tomorrow.”

    In one swift movement, Luffy dug out his phone from his pocket and slammed it on Law’s hand with an intensity that was not entirely necessary, “Yes please!” he chirped.

    He saved his number on Luffy’s contact list and handed it back. Luffy had not stopped smiling at all and he was sure he was going to see those cheeky smiles of his in his dreams tonight. They were just that hard to ignore.

    “Have a good night, Torao! Get some sleep, you look like you need it!” 

    “I do, plenty of it. Don’t slip on the wet ground, kid.” 

    Luffy laughed warmly and waved his hand at him, the other pulling the handle open before he made a run for the front door of his house. 

    Law stayed sitting inside his car, his eyes not leaving Luffy. He followed him until he disappeared inside the confines of his house. 

    He sighed and then leaned back on the car seat. He felt so conflicted. After today, it was pretty obvious to him that Luffy showed some degree of attraction towards him. It was… _flattering_ in a way, but at that age, hormones are all over the place and his attraction was probably nothing but a crazy quick dose of them. Something that would most likely fade in a couple of weeks or so.

   As Law drove back home, he refused to acknowledge the nasty pang of dread compressing his chest.

    

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Luffy’s heart was drumming ecstatically, the sound so loud he could hear it in his ears. Today had been so unreal to him. He had gotten to spend the time he wanted to with Law and he was feeling the happiest he ever had.

    Law’s personality was not that much different from when he met him at the Hospital. It was common for people to act differently at their jobs but that didn't seem to apply for Law. He was serious and very mature even outside of work, and Luffy liked that very much.

    Even so, he had gotten to see him smile and even laugh a couple of times. Luffy’s stomach fluttered uncontrollably at the thought of him being the source of his contentment. Law had the smuggest smirks and that specific feature only encouraged that tingly sensation to creep all over Luffy’s skin and make his neck burn hotly.

    He was kicking his shoes off when he heard the hurried tapping sounds of steps coming from deep inside the house. He raised his head and squinted his eyes at the darkened hallway trying to make out the figure rushing towards him. 

    The lights flicked on and he found himself face to face with Ace. Unfortunately, he did not look as happy as he did.

    “Just where were you, Luffy?” He crossed his arms over his chest demandingly, “And why didn’t you answer any of my texts?”

     _Uh oh._  

    Luffy had been so immersed in his bliss that he hadn't noticed Ace’s motorcycle parked outside.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought! 
> 
> I actually listened to Sigh of Roses by Saori Yuki while writing this chapter, her voice is so soft and I love it! Maybe that was one of the songs playing on the radio ;) 
> 
> If you happen to be a shy soul like me, feel free to drop a private message or an anonymous ask on my Tumblr, you can find me there as [canchuonsstuff](https://canchuonsstuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a great week you guys! ♥


	7. Too Secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy seems to be acting a bit too mysterious for Ace's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good one everyone!
> 
> I know! I said a new chapter weekly but I had an unexpected new member added into the family!
> 
> My brother adopted a 2 month old kitten almost 3 weeks ago and the little thing got so attached to me! I've been taking care of him every single day and it is extremely time-consuming, I feed him every 4 hours and whenever he's awake he wants to play and run all the time. I love him BUT I didn't get a chance to write any new chapters at all and I am sooo behind!
> 
> I'm going to have to post every two weeks now until I finally catch up, I want to be at least 5 chapters ahead.
> 
> Anyway... Here's chapter 7 for ya'll. <3

 

    “Ace!” Luffy yelped startled, “You’re home?” 

    “Obviously,” Ace frowned, “Where were you? It's horrible outside.”  
    Ace had arrived home at around six in the evening that day, roughly making it before getting caught in the storm.

    Earlier, before heading for work, Sabo had asked him to take care of dinner since he had to work until late hours. Ace agreed to help, they always left food made before leaving so Luffy could have something to eat when he had to stay home alone after class.

    However, as he looked through the internet on his phone for dinner ideas he ended up falling asleep on the living room floor. He regained consciousness just half-hour before he had to leave and therefore, didn't get a chance to cook anything up. 

    He felt bad about his silly mistake and decided on taking Luffy out for dinner instead. Once he got back home he was expecting a starved Luffy to tackle him down to the ground and demand him to be fed, to his great surprise, he was greeted by a quiet and empty house. 

    Luffy pushed by Ace and down the corridor towards the kitchen, “I was… with a friend… You made dinner?”

    “Of course I did, I was starving!” Ace huffed, Luffy always called his friends by name and he found it strange he hadn’t mentioned who this friend was, “Are you going to answer what I just asked?” 

    “I already told you!” Luffy whined, “With a friend… ” He didn't want Ace to know it was Law he had been hanging out with. Ace had met Law and given how hysterical he was he’d probably freak out about it.

    Ace put his hands on his hips and watched Luffy grab a plate from a kitchen cabinet, “Who was it then?”

    “...A new friend I made.” Luffy mumbled, serving a generous amount of spaghetti on his plate.

    “Oh, really? What’s their name? Or are they nameless?”

    “ _Aceee_ ” Luffy groaned and went to sit at the dining table, “Let me eat!” He shoved the pasta in his mouth in an attempt to make it clear he was not going to talk about Law.

    Ace rolled his eyes and started putting away the clean dishes on the drying rack, “Why didn’t you answer my texts then? You know it's not okay to ignore me or Sabo.”

    “Because I was talking to my friend! You’ve told me it’s rude to use the phone when talking to people.” Luffy grumbled, getting irritated by his brother’s invasive questions.

    This whole situation was not normal to Ace, Luffy was being too secretive, not wanting to reveal this _new friend’s_ name and avoiding the subject. 

    Not that long ago, Sabo had pointed out to him that Luffy was growing up and that he’d eventually start to be more independent and want to keep his personal life more private, Ace knew it was true since all teenagers go through that transition before entering adulthood. 

    Maybe he should start cutting Luffy some slack but still… It was weird coming from his little brother. 

    “Fine whatever, take your secrets to the tomb,” Ace sighed and turned to look at Luffy who was sulking at the table with his eyebrows scrunched up in a scowl, “Oi, don’t be like that, you know I'm only asking cuz I care about you.”

    Luffy’s expression softened at Ace’s remark and he let the fork on his hand fall on the table, he knew his brother was right. He hated keeping secrets from his brothers but things with Law were new to him and he felt kinda embarrassed if he had to talk about it with his brothers. 

    Particularly Ace, he could be a complete dolt and Luffy could only imagine how much of a hard time he’d be giving him. He was absolutely not up for that. _Nope_.

    “I know… It won’t happen again.” Luffy muttered, the annoyed pout on his face vanishing. 

    “It’s alright,” Ace walked over to stand across the table and face Luffy, “I’m sorry, for asking too much I guess…” 

    Both brothers looked at each other and exchanged a serene, warm smile. Luffy could never get angry at his brothers, they meant everything to him and he knew the sentiment was mutual. Like any other siblings, they had had their arguments in the past but quickly apologized and got over them. They were a tightly bonded family that was very hard to break apart. 

    Luffy giggled and grabbed the fork laying by his hand, “Thanks for the spaghetti, it’s good!” 

    “Anytime, Lu,” Ace extended his arm and ruffled Luffy’s hair affectionately, “Wash your plate after you’re done, will ya? I’m going to take a bath.”

    “Mh-hmm” Luffy nodded, his mouth full with pasta and some sauce dribbling on his chin. 

    “Lave some for Sabo!” He heard Ace yell from inside the washroom.

    Luffy finished eating and wiped his sauce splattered face on the sleeve of his hoodie. He actually hadn't been that hungry but he could never refuse a homemade meal. He then hastily washed his plate and fork and locked himself in his room. 

    He pulled his phone out of his pocket the moment he heard the chime of an incoming message. He swiped his thumb up over the screen and saw a long list of unread notifications.

    His bed looked so cozy and inviting so he flopped down and scurried under the thick duvet blanket, he let out a satisfied sigh and started reading his messages. 

    Most of them were from a group chat he had with his high school friends, they had shared pictures of the baseball game and of tonight’s reunion at Sanji’s house. Luffy felt his mood dampen a bit, he’d missed a good hangout with his friends. 

    Well, there’s always the next time, and what’s better than to plan it now.

 

 **GL High’s Hoodlums** **凸(≡д≡)**

 **Luffy:** Sorry for not coming today guys.

 **Luffy:** Let’s go to the beach tomorrow! I can do parkour again, we could do some dope jumps on the dock or the sidewalks! 

 **Ussop:** Yeah I’m down for it! 

 **Chopper:** We missed you tonight Luffy!

 **Sanji:** What time tomorrow? And it’s all good.

 **Zoro:** Let’s go for 5pm I have kendo at 3.

 **Luffy:** Yoshh! :D See you there in the usual spot then!

 **Nami:** LUFFY answer my textsss!!

 **Luffy:** ???

 **Luffy:** Oh!!! okay!!! 

 

    He was rapidly reading over Nami’s missed texts -which were a lot- when not even a second later he was getting an incoming call from her.

    “Nami! I was about to text you back I swear!” He said as soon as he picked up, worried Nami would snap at him. 

_“Yeah yeah, let’s get to the important stuff, okay?”_

    “What are you talking about?” Luffy asked, disconcerted for a moment until he heard Nami groan dramatically, “Ah, you mean about Torao?” 

_“Well yes! How did dinner go with him and his friends?”_

    “It was actually only me and Torao! His friends didn't show up for some reason, I dunno.”

    Luffy heard Nami gasp followed by some clanking sounds on the background, _“What? Are you serious?”_

    “Mh-hm,” He giggled, “It was great! We talked and then he drove me home to make sure I wouldn’t get wet in the rain!”

 _“Gosh, that is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard!”_ Nami squealed in delight, Luffy didn’t really know why knowing about Torao and him made her so happy, _“Did you exchange numbers!?”_  

    “Mmm, not really but he gave me his number! I’ll text him tomorrow morning, he said he’d like to see me again!” Luffy said, pressing his dopey smiling face onto the pillow.

 _“Awwww! I can't believe he told you that! That’s so sweet!_ ”

    “I know, I’m so excited, I can’t wait to see him again!”

 _“So you’re dating now!?”_ Nami asked, her voice not exactly questioning but expecting a confirmation.

    “No, we’re hanging out like friends!” Luffy answered, the smile on his face evident in his tone.

    The line went silent soon after saying that, long enough to become uncomfortable and confusing.

    “Nami?”

_“Luffy, I thought you wanted to date him! That’s the purpose of a date!”_

    “But aren’t you supposed to be friends first?”

    Nami hummed in thought, _“I guess that’s one way to get to know a person... Ugh, whatever I thought for a minute you two were a thing now.”_

    “Eh? But I dunno if he likes me back and I’m okay if he wants to be friends with me!”

 _“You should at least try to charm him,”_ Luffy heard some doors shutting and Nami went quiet for a few seconds, _“I mean as in-”_ She continued but Luffy abruptly cut her off. 

    “What’s charming?” He asked, intrigued.

 _“I was about to explain you doofus!”_ Nami groaned and Luffy chuckled, _“Anyway, charming someone is like letting someone know you like them without verbally telling them.”_

    Luffy had never heard of something like that, he thought that if someone liked a person it was easy to just tell them and bam! That’s it, as easy as breathing.

    “What do you mean?” Luffy urged on, this new concept still didn’t make sense to him.

 _“I knew you wouldn't get it,”_ Nami said, the words coming out in the form of a long sigh, _“What I mean is, you just can’t tell someone you like them out of the blue, you have to show them! And you can do so in different ways.”_

    Luffy hummed and nodded his head slowly, understanding what Nami meant… sort of.

_“But it has to be something romantic so he understands you have feelings for him”_

    Luffy blushed, he’d seen some romantic movies thanks to Nami and Koala but always thought they were boring and he would never do any of the things the actors did, “You mean like buying presents and holding hands? Like in movies?”

    Nami yawned before answering, _“Something like that. I can give you some ideas tomorrow if you want.”_  

    “Okay! Thank you, Nami, you’re the best!”

_“I know, I know. I’m going to sleep now, goodnight Luffy.”_

    “Night!” Luffy replied, his eyes getting a bit drowsy.

_“Oh and Luffy?”_

    “Yeah?” He asked, his phone barely touching his ear as he was just about to end the call. 

_“That’ll be ¥2000.”_

“EHHH? No way!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Law turned around closer to the edge of his bed fairly irritated, it was a Saturday, his only and long-awaited day off. 

    So why the hell was his phone rattling on the nightstand so early in the morning? He had his alarm set off for this specific day of the week for the same reason. 

    He groggily glanced at the covered window and noticed there were hardly any rays of sunlight seeping through it and into the room.  

    He sluggishly reached for the phone that wouldn’t stop buzzing and brought it close to his squinted eyes and checked the time, grunting at the numbers before looking at the new messages. 

    They were from an unknown number so he disregarded them, throwing the phone on the pillow beside his head and closing his eyes with the idea that it was most likely scammers that had nothing else to do but bother him. 

    The phone vibrated twice more and curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the cursed device and tapped the screen on.  

 

 **Unknown Number**  

 **Unknown:** Hi Torao! It’s Luffy! :) 

 **Unknown:** Good morning! 

 **Unknown:** Are you still sleeping?? You looked tired last night.

 **Unknown:** I hope you had a good sleep!

 **Unknown:** I fell asleep early last night so I woke up early today.

 **Unknown:** I also couldn’t wait to text you!

 **Unknown:** Last night was really fun !!

 **Unknown:** What are you doing today? 

**Unknown:** Do you wanna hang out today again?!

 

    Law rolled to his side more comfortably and scoffed a laugh, he didn’t expect Luffy to eagerly text him at seven-forty in the morning. He almost forgot he had given him his number with the promise of seeing each other again.

     Knowing that he was the first person Luffy had thought of when he had woken up was incredibly endearing and maybe a bit too cheesy. Either way, it still pulled a lazy smile on his face.   

 

**Unknown Number**

**Law:** What makes you think it’s a great idea to text someone at 7 in the morning?

 **Unknown Number:** Torao you’re up early too??

 **Law:** I am now.

 **Unknown Number:** Did I wake you up with my texts?

 **Unknown Number:** I’m so sorry!

 **Unknown Number:** Won’t do it again ):

 **Law:** It’s fine. I can go back to sleep later.

 

    He really was tired and would vastly appreciate getting a few more hours of sleep but waking up to Luffy asking to see him again wasn’t half bad… In his most deepest opinion that is. 

    Perhaps he wasn’t awake enough to go over his sleepy thoughts yet. 

    He quickly saved Luffy’s number as the phone buzzed in his hand once more.

 

**LUFFY**

**Luffy:** I feel bad now! 

 **Law:** Don’t need to. 

 **Luffy:** T^T

 **Luffy:** You’re so nice Torao!

 

    Law huffed through his nose and shifted to lay on his back, his forearm following the movement of his body to rest over his eyes, he was _not_ getting embarrassed by some kid telling him he was nice. 

 

  **LUFFY**

 **Law:** No, I’m not. 

 **Law:** It’s too early to be throwing compliments at people anyway.

 **Luffy:** Eh?? 

 **Luffy:** It’s never too early to say nice things Torao!

 **Law:** Fine, if you say so.

 **Luffy:** :))))

 **Luffy:** So do you wanna hang out today??

 **Law:** Not today. I have stuff to do.

 **Luffy:** Oww I see...

 **Luffy:** What do you have to do?

 **Law:** Mostly house chores and grocery shopping.

 **Luffy:** OH!!

 **Luffy:** I love going grocery shopping! 

 **Luffy:** Let’s go together! There’s a huge market that I always go to close to where I live, you’re gonna like it I promise!

 

    Luffy really did want to see him that badly, didn’t he? He wasn’t exactly doing an effort on hiding his enthusiasm. Law smirked and wondered if Luffy acted like this towards all the people he just met. He was overly friendly and outgoing so it might be a normal occurrence.

    Brushing that aside, he didn’t necessarily have to go all the way to Corvo district for groceries. He usually just drove or even walked to the shopping centre nearby to get the stuff he needed. 

    He pondered on what to say. He wouldn’t get a Luffy by his side if he went to the cramped store he frequented and after all, he did enjoy listening to Luffy’s stories about his weird family.

 

**Luffy**

**Law:** Prices better be cheaper there than where I normally go to then. 

 **Luffy:** Yay!!!!

 **Luffy:** It’s between fourth avenue and 13th street in the district I live in! See ya there, don’t forget your shopping bags!

 **Law:** Alright, meet you there at 1 pm. I’d like to get some more sleep now.

 **Luffy:** Okay Torao! I’m gonna go look for breakfast >:)

 **Luffy** : See ya!! 

 

    Law glanced at the corner of the phone screen to check the time again, it was eight o clock. Only five more hours until he had to meet Luffy. That was plenty of time to go over his list of neglected errands, he should hurry then and get some more sleep before Bepo decided it was time for breakfast. 

    Just before shutting off his phone, he tapped on Luffy’s contact icon. It was a picture of him in some park, wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and holding a very old-looking straw hat to his head. Most notoriously, he was smiling, all teeth showing and as wide and blinding as he’d come to know it. 

_So pretty…_

    Law sighed and gradually drifted off, that image fluttering around his mind until he fell asleep again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Luffy walked out of his room on route to the washroom, stretching his arms over his messy bed-head and yawning when he heard the noise of pans and the fridge opening and closing coming from the kitchen.

    “Luffy?” A voice called out to him, it was Sabo’s.

    “Sabo? You’re up already?” Luffy asked, walking to stand beside the fridge, “I thought you worked until late last night.”

    “Morning,” Sabo looked at the fridge and murmured something under his breath before referring to Luffy, “Pass me the green onions, could ya?” 

    Luffy nodded and opened the fridge, searching for the onions and finally finding them under a bag of bean sprouts, “Here!”

    “Thanks,” Sabo started chopping the onions into thin circular shapes, “I did, I got home at two. Still have to go today that’s why I’m making breakfast now.”

    “That sucks! It’s the weekend.”

    “I know but it can’t be helped, we gotta feed you somehow,” Sabo chuckled, “The old man’s money is not enough to pay for all the stuff you eat.”

    “I’ll get a job once I’m done school and I will buy you and Ace dinner with my first pay, I promise!” 

    “You’re the sweetest,” Sabo put down the knife he was holding and pinched Luffy’s nose playfully, “In that case, I’ll make sure to order everything on the menu.”

    “Me too!” Luffy giggled and rubbed his nose, “I’m going to have so much money and spend it all at restaurants and videogames!”

    “That’s not a very smart way to invest money, you gotta save some for University.”

    Luffy pouted and leaned up on his toes to fetch a box of cookies that was above the fridge, “I don’t want to go to university yet.”

    “You still have to save money for it, though. Hey don’t eat that, food’s almost done.” Sabo scolded him as he cracked some eggs into a bowl and added the chopped onions in and started vigorously whisking them together.

    Luffy opened the box nonetheless and shoved a whole cookie in his mouth, “M hongyy!”

    “I think those are Ace’s, he’ll get pissed when he finds out you ate them.”

    Luffy laughed and gave one to Sabo, “He won’t notice,” he whispered, his fingers fishing in the box for another cookie. 

    “If he asks I had nothing to do with his cookie robbery.” 

    Both brothers laughed and ate more cookies while the eggs and sausages on the stove cooked evenly.

    “What are you doing today now that your ankle is all healed up? Hopefully not twisting the other one.” Sabo asked Luffy and he put the cookie box away to where it originally was. 

    “Oh yeah! I’m going to the market with To-...”, Luffy bit his tongue and clasped a hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake before it was too late, “With a friend..!” He had been so close to telling Sabo about Law, he was just so excited that it came out of his mouth without thinking.

     Sabo flipped the sausages sizzling on the pan, “With To-what? Who?”

    “Um, a new friend…” Luffy mumbled, watching his words more carefully.

    He didn’t get a response from his brother who was now busy grabbing bowls and plates from the cabinet, the clattering most likely numbing Luffy’s words to his ears. 

    “And then I'm going to the beach with Zoro, Ussop, and the others…” he added nervously. 

    “Sounds fun, Loof. You said you're going to the market?”

    Luffy nodded and hoped Sabo wouldn't question him like Ace did the night before. 

    “Great! I want you to buy some stuff we need for the week,” he handed Luffy two bowls of rice, “I was going to ask Ace to go but since you're already going there, might as well ask you instead.”

    Luffy’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

    “Sure! What do you need?” He asked, setting the bowls on the table. 

    “I’ll give you a list after we're done eating, here this is yours.” Sabo handed Luffy his more than enough share of scrambled eggs and sausages on a plate.

    “Mmmmm! Thanks!” He went to sit down and Sabo followed after him, “Where's Ace?”

    “Probably still sleeping,” Luffy grabbed the pair of chopsticks Sabo offered him, the brown and yellow ones he’d come to adopt as his favourites, “Can’t hear his ugly snoring though, he must be passed out.”

    Luffy laughed and looked at the door to Ace’s room, “Yeah, he sounds like his motorcycle.”

    “Can’t tell one from the other!”

    They shared a boisterous fit of laughter and began to eat their breakfast while exchanging normal chit chat.

    Sabo always asked Luffy anything regarding school, wanting to make sure he was not slacking and falling behind on his grades. He knew he wasn’t a high-grade student but he wasn’t the type to fail every single class either.

    They finished their meal rather quick and Sabo took care of the dirty dishes.

    Luffy was about to go take a shower when Sabo gave him a piece of paper with the list of groceries they needed and a bundle of bills to pay for them.

    Luffy asked if he could buy stuff for himself at the market with the money he had given him but Sabo shook his head and said that it was strictly only for groceries. 

    Luffy pouted and Sabo gave him a comforting pat on the head as an apology, whenever they went to the market Luffy always bought an item from every single food stand. His favourite was the takoyaki stand.

    Sabo left for work soon after and Luffy continued with his morning routine. He took a long shower and then went to Ace’s room to wake him up the way he loved doing most. Annoying him. 

    Laughing, he jumped on top of the rumpled blankets covering Ace and rubbed his wet hair all over his face. Ace woke up and wrestled Luffy out of the bed, smacking his head with the back of his hand and telling him to get out. 

    Luffy guffawed and left the room to go watch TV in the living room. It was only eleven in the morning but he felt like he wanted to leave for the market already. 

    The clock was moving too slow for his liking and the anticipation to see Law was insistently itching under his skin.

    Ace joined him in the living room not long after. They watched together some Saturday morning movie while Ace ate his breakfast, occasionally swatting Luffy’s wandering hands away from the plate on his lap. 

    A while later, Luffy glanced at the clock resting beside the TV and realized it was already twelve-thirty, he decided it was the perfect time to leave and scrambled to his feet from the floor. 

    “I’m leaving now, see ya later!”

    “Where are you going?” Ace asked, still sitting on the floor, the now empty plate on his lap. 

    “To the market, Sabo asked me to buy some groceries.” Luffy simply said, there was no need for Ace to know the real reason he was going for. 

    “I see,” Ace stood up as well and turned off the TV, “Let's go together then!”

    Luffy went stiff and felt how his face turned pale and his blood ran cold. There was no way Ace was coming along! But what was he supposed to tell him, the truth? 

    “No, I wanna go alone!” He exclaimed, his voice firm. 

    Those were _definitely_ not the right words, Ace’s posture went defensive as soon as he heard Luffy’s tone, “What are you saying? We always go together, two weeks ago you practically dragged me and Sabo there!” 

    Luffy bit his lip and looked away, “I wanna go alone.” He repeated, his voice low and reserved. 

    “Why?” Ace looked pissed and Luffy didn't really know as to why, he hadn't done anything wrong to upset him. 

    He was having a dilemma, not knowing what else to do or say in fear it would make Ace angrier, he had to say something. If he lied, Ace would notice. 

    “I'm going with my friend, you can't come!” 

    Ace crossed his arms over his chest, a fiery expression distorting his face, “Is this the same _‘friend’_ from yesterday?” Luffy nodded hesitantly, “Why are you acting like this, Luffy? You never hide friends from us! You always come home talking non-stop about the new people you meet! What’s different this time?!” 

    Luffy flinched a bit when Ace raised his voice by the end of his sentence, it had been a while since he had talked to him like this, “Because I-I…” Luffy stuttered and let out a long breath, his eyes squeezing shut when words failed to come out of his mouth. 

    “You what? You better not be hanging out with some street criminal, Luffy! We’ve talked about street people, if you’re doing drugs or drinking I won’t tolerate it!” 

    Luffy immediately shook his head and raised his hands in front of him, “No, I’m not doing anything like that! And he’s not some street criminal! He’s a very nice and kind guy and I like him a lot!”

    “Then what are you hiding about him? You won’t even tell me his name!” Ace accused, his arms folding even further into his chest.

    Luffy glanced at the clock to check the time again, it was now twelve-forty, he had to leave _now_. 

    Luffy sighed and looked up at Ace, his brother’s eyes were flaming with irritation, “I promise to tell you and Sabo everything when I come back… I gotta leave now.”

    Ace huffed and let his arms fall onto his sides, not entirely convinced by Luffy’s words, “Fine but I’m expecting a full and detailed explanation.”

    Luffy nodded and walked out of the living room towards the entrance, he had the list and money safely stashed in his jeans pocket. 

    He sat down to tie his shoes, Ace standing behind him, seeing him off. They were both silent, the air surrounding them thick with tension. None of them exchanged a word, the usual _‘take care’_ or _‘see you later’_ left unspoken. 

    Once outside, Luffy went to fetch his bike and placed the cloth shopping bag inside its metal basket before getting onto the seat.  

    After some minutes pedalling on the streets, he was still feeling crestfallen.     

    He wasn't feeling the same intense thrill as the last time he had left the house to go meet Law. 

    That little argument with Ace made him feel like he was now doing something wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow, my heart! I was going to add the little shopping adventure but this turned out a bit sour by the end and I didn't think it'd fit in. 
> 
> Also, poor Sabo, working his ass off. I headcanon Sabo as the most calmer one and Ace as a bit more brash and impulsive, kinda similar to Luffy. 
> 
> Thanks for leaving comments as always!
> 
> Have a great weekend 😚✌


	8. Stalls of Everything and Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy takes Law grocery shopping to his favourite market which Law has never been to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup y'all!
> 
> Uggh I'm so sorry for taking like a month to post this chapter! I'm a horrible authorrrr. I had a really bad writer's block and once I was done writing this chapter I couldn't bring myself to post it, not really liking how it turned out to be. Don't you just love when that happens :'D
> 
> Thank you for waiting this whole time and I'm all good now, do not worry, I am not abandoning this fic. <3

    

 

    Law had woken up to the familiar feeling of Bepo’s fuzzy paws poking his face. He had brushed him off at first since he was enjoying such a restful sleep, but then the high pitched meowing started. 

    He sluggishly got up and checked the time on his phone which resulted in him being startled into full awareness, it was already _eleven_ in the morning.

    He grabbed the cat still sitting on the bed and threw the blankets and covers unceremoniously on top.

    He quickly filled up Bepo’s bowl with dry food and set the coffee machine on to brew some coffee. As it slowly dripped into the pot, he dashed to the washroom, dumped his clothes into the laundry hamper and jumped in the shower. 

    It had gotten awfully late for him and any hopes of getting all the other things in his to-do list done before leaving for the market flushed down the drain by his feet, just like the suds of soap sliding down his body.

    He snatched some tight jeans and a random leather jacket from the dresser and hastily put them on, making sure they were on properly and not front side back, the clothes were somewhat wrinkled but… they would do for the day. 

    The coffee was ready and waiting for him in the kitchen, scorching hot as he liked it. He served himself a cup and sipped heartily for a moment before he looked at the time on his wrist, five-past-twelve. 

    “Shit.” Law cursed and then drastically drank the rest of his coffee, wincing slightly at the heat pinching his taste buds. He dumped the mug in the sink and ran to the washroom once again, wanting to at least leave the washing machine on while he was away. He could take care of the rest once he got back.

    After loading a week’s worth of dirty laundry he grabbed his keys and wallet from the dining table and sprinted downstairs. 

    He didn’t want to make Luffy wait and he wasn't a big fan of unpunctuality himself. He got in his car and cranked it on, glancing at the clock on the display screen as it came to life, twelve-thirty. He smirked and started driving to Corvo District. 

    He’d make it just in time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

    Law parked about a block away from the market and as he walked the short distance to reach the entrance he noticed the swarm of people surrounding the area, it seemed pretty busy and he was glad he didn't get the idea to find a parking spot closer to the entrance earlier. 

    As he neared the first vegetable stalls he caught sight of Luffy, he was leaning against a vending machine, his hands in the pockets of his pants and looking in the other direction. 

    Law smiled lightly and moved faster around the sea of people to reach the boy, hoping he hadn’t made him wait for too long. 

    "Luffy," he called, his fingers tapping the shorter boy's shoulder to get his attention.

    With a startled jerk of his head, Luffy turned to acknowledge him, big round eyes blinking at him, “Wah! Torao! Sorry, I was distracted…”    

    “I didn't make you wait too long, did I?”

    “Nope! I just got here,” without thinking twice, Luffy grabbed Law’s wrist and started pulling him into the market, “Hurry! It’s already kinda late and there won’t be much left!” 

    “Wait!” Law tried to steady himself as Luffy urgently dragged him through the crowd of people blocking the entrance, to no avail, the teen sure had a strong grasp and he couldn’t draw his arm back. Defeated, he mumbled quiet apologies at the people he and Luffy were roughly pushing aside as they made their way into the market. 

    “We made it!” Luffy cheered once he stopped in a small clear area in front of a colourful stall of fruits. 

    Law let his eyes roam around and take in the place he found himself in. He had never been in this market before and it was fairly captivating. There were stalls of everything and anything on either side of the wide aisle, offering from freshly caught fish and produce to street food and handmade items. Hanging from the ceiling were unlit yellow paper lamps and large handwritten posters displaying prices and descriptions of what was being sold in each stall. The variety of smells reminded Law of the festivals he used to go to with his sister when they were kids, sort of greasy, sweet, and fishy, an odd mix of the different foods being cooked at the food stalls.

    Luffy loosened his grip on his wrist and he quickly pulled away from his grasp to shove both his hands in the pockets of his jacket, the warmth of Luffy’s fingers lingering on his skin, “So,” he cleared his throat, “This is the market you were bragging about, huh? It’s rather big.”

    “Yeah, I love it! You can find a lot of things here,” Luffy pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it, “What are you buying, Torao?”

    “I was only going to get some vegetables and rice but I might as well have a look around and see what else I can get.”

    “Let’s do that! I’ve been coming here with my brothers since we moved to our house and I have some friends that sell good stuff here,” Luffy smiled and then read over the paper he had in his hand, “I need to get veggies, too. Let’s go visit Makino first!” 

    Law had no idea who this _Makino_ was but he nodded and followed Luffy anyway, dodging the people coming his way and trying to keep closer to his side.

    They stopped at an old lady’s seafood stand at Law’s request, the low prices caught his attention and he wanted to get a look at the fish. 

    “Are you getting fish? I like tuna! It’s so tasty,” Luffy said, his eyes glowing as he watched the large fish on display.

    “Yes, I might get some of this snapper, it looks good.” 

    “All fresh! Caught this morning just for you, son!” The old lady called out to him as she handed a young woman a bag of giant shrimp.

    “May I please get two fillets of red snapper?” Law requested and pulled Luffy’s hand away from the slimy salmon he was poking, “Don’t do that, it’s gross.” 

    Luffy cackled that odd laugh of his but put his hand away, “It’s fun! The eyes are so squishy.” 

    Law furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head at him, how could touching raw fish be fun? They were covered in bacteria and he could get sick from it.  

    “Here you go, the thickest ones we have!” The old lady handed him the wrapped fillets and Law reached up to grab the bundle over the pile of fish and ice in front of him. 

    “Thank you,” he muttered, “How much is it?”

    Just before the old lady answered him, her eyes snapped open when she saw Luffy grin and wave at her, “Luffy! Long-time no see! You weren’t here last weekend, were ya?” she said, returning Luffy’s smile.

    “Nope, I couldn’t come cuz I got hurt but I’m fine now!”

    “Oh my! What happened?” she asked, concern evident in her raspy voice.

    “I twisted my ankle but Torao took care of it!,” he wrapped his arm around Law’s shoulder and proceeded to enthusiastically introduce him to the old lady, pushing him forward as if to let her have a better look at him, “This is my friend, Torao! He’s a doctor!”

    Law tensed at the sudden contact but bowed his head at the old lady who was now peering at him with impressed eyes, “Nice meeting you… And the name is Law, actually.” 

    The woman barked a breathy laugh and smiled at both of them, “Nice to meet you, too. I’m glad you looked after Luffy, he sure is an adventurous boy but he’s quite the sweetheart, ain't he?”

    A very awkward heat started crawling up Law’s neck and for a moment he found himself at a loss of words. Yes, _absolutely_. Luffy was indeed a sweet boy, perhaps even the sweetest person he’s ever met, but he wasn’t about to admit so out loud when said person was standing right beside him.

    “I- Uh… He’s not half bad, I guess...” He lamely stuttered, glancing down at Luffy only to find his cheeks already dusted with a deep pink blush. 

    He smirked at Luffy’s bashfulness and the old lady laughed again, “Well, it was nice seeing you today, Luffy. Say hello to your brothers for me.”

    “I will. Take care, fish lady!” Luffy nodded and pulled on Law’s jacket, motioning him to follow his lead again.

    “Wait, I haven’t paid yet,” Law said, his hands digging in his jeans for the wallet.

    “Pfft, it’s fine!” the lady scoffed, giving him a knowing look before continuing, “This is your first time visiting this market right? Take it as a taste test, see how you like what we got here.”

    “Are you sure? I don’t mean to-” 

    “It’s fine, It’s fine! Now go look around some more. See ya two again some time!” 

    Law hesitated but pushed his wallet back inside his pocket and both he and Luffy thanked the lady.

    “That fish lady is so nice, Sabo always buys fish from her,” Luffy said as they continued their way through the market. 

    “Yeah, she really is,” Law agreed, shrugging his shoulders, “I should’ve paid her anyway, I didn’t mean to take advantage of her.” 

    “Torao, it’s fine! She did the same thing when I came here the first time. Don’t worry about it.” 

    Law hummed, trying no to let the subject get to him and continued walking beside Luffy, his eyes staying on the lookout for things that could potentially catch his interest.

    Their quest to get to the aforementioned Makino seemed endless, they made several stops at the various stalls along the way and, surprisingly enough, everyone at each stall, behind the boxes of fruits or the sacs of grains, happened to know Luffy one way or another.

    He was getting introduced by Luffy like he was some sort of trophy to every single one of the vendors they came across with, most of them were kind and amused at Luffy’s antics and ended up giving them several products as gifts. He was sure he had not spent more than a couple hundred yen so far which was a lot to say since his hands were now full carrying the now stuffed shopping bags Luffy had lent him. 

    Luffy set his bags down close to his feet after they bought a good amount of rice and pulled out his crumpled shopping list, “Mmm, just two more things and I’m done with my list,” he tilted his head up to face Law, “What about you, Torao?”

    Setting his bags down as well, Law rolled his shoulders a few times to relieve the stiffness from the heavy weight pulling on his arms, “I don’t need anything else, I’m sure I got more than what I initially planned to.”

    “Okay! Let’s go see Hachi before we go to Makino, I need to get octopus from him,” Luffy said, a fond smile pulling at his lips, “Oh! He makes the tastiest takoyaki! You gotta try it Torao!”

    “Sure, I wouldn’t mind getting a bite of something.” Law had skipped breakfast that morning and caffeine had been pretty much the only thing running in his system the entire time, so yes, having some food sounded like a great idea.

    “I’M GETTING SO HUNGRY! C’MON TORAO, HURRY!” Luffy all but yelled for everyone to hear, some of the passersby shooting weirded out looks their way. 

    “You don't have to yell like that, I can hear you just fine,” Law leaned down to grab his bags again, “Lead the way.”

    Luffy chuckled and picked up his bags from the ground, tilting his chin up and his eyes set forward, “It’s that way. C’mon!” 

    A couple of meters down, they arrived at what Law assumed to be some sort of food-court area. There were only street food style stalls and some even had a few tables and chairs on the side for people to sit down and enjoy their food. The whole place smelled amazing and it wasn't helping the fact that he was starving. He felt like he wanted to eat everything, from the warm, steamed pork buns to the salty grilled squid. And it seemed like Luffy felt the exact same void in his stomach if the way his eyes jumped from stall to stall was anything to go by.

    “Let’s get something from there,” Law said suddenly as he made his way towards a small taiyaki stall.

    “But I can’t buy anything from here,” Luffy mumbled, nearly sobbing at the end, “Sabo told me the money is only for groceries…”

    “Are you hungry or not? Because I really am,” Law asked and tilted his head down to glance at Luffy, he was pouting in that damn adorable way of his and his eyes were stuck to the floor. 

    “Of course I am! What kind of question is that...”

    “Then stop pouting and come with me. I’m inviting you.”

    “I don’t pout! - Uh? What?.... You’re really going to pay for me?” Luffy’s face immediately lit up at the offer, so bright Law felt the need to look away or else he risked getting his pupils burnt.

    “Yeah, it’s no big deal.”

    Luffy smiled broadly and held Law’s eyes for a moment, “Torao, you really are a nice person.” 

    Law scoffed Luffy’s comment aside but couldn't help getting lost under Luffy’s pitch black gaze, he was just so… captivating. 

    But why? He was just an average high school student and there was nothing fancy about him, really. But why him? Why was this silly, ill-mannered teenager making his blood run faster through his veins? 

    He wasn’t so sure if he appreciated how Luffy was stirring up these kinds of reactions from him. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, just perhaps a bit overwhelming, as if Luffy was breaking through or going over some sort of emotional barrier inside of him.

    Hastily breaking the eye contact, Law trotted up until he stood in front of the stall, all he could think clearly about right now was food. He could dwell on other thoughts later.

    "I always get mine with red bean paste and custard!" Luffy said, bouncing on his feet beside Law, unable to contain his excitement, "How do you get yours, Torao?" 

    “Just red bean paste is fine.” 

    “That’s so boring, at least try it with whipped cream!”

    “No.” 

    “C’mon try it!”

    Law shook his head as an answer to which Luffy only replied with more stubbornness. Raising his free arm over his head Luffy called the vendor and asked for the two taiyaki, one with red bean paste and custard and the second one with red bean paste _and_ whipped cream.

    Law let out an unimpressed sigh at Luffy’s childishness, “You’re annoyingly stubborn, can’t you take no for an answer?”

    Without any trace of remorse, Luffy snickered and grinned cheekily at him, “Nope! And I know you’re gonna like it!” 

    Law smirked and quirked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? What makes you so sure, kid?” 

    “Since you’re so uptight I’m sure you’re gonna like trying new things,” Luffy said, confidence pouring from his voice until Law’s last words registered in his mind and he pouted, “Oi don’t call me kid!” 

    Muffling a laugh, Law dropped his bags on the ground and got his wallet out to pay while Luffy went to fetch the taiyaki from the vendor who had called out his name.

    After paying, they moved aside so as to not get in the way of the customers still waiting for their turns and started eating their late lunch. 

    Luffy was literally vibrating with happiness as he took the first bite, his cheeks puffed out as he chewed and his eyes closed in pure bliss. Law thought he looked like a cute little hamster. 

    “Sooo tastyy!!!” Luffy said before taking another big bite out of the fish-shaped cake.

    Law tried his, with now added whipped cream at Luffy’s request, and hummed in appreciation. It was actually pretty good, the batter was cooked so as to leave the cake crisp on the outside but soft on the inside and the sweetness of the red bean paste paired with cream wasn't as overpowering as he feared.

    “It actually is,” Law agreed, watching how Luffy had already eaten half the taiyaki. 

    “See? I told you you’d like it!”     

    Law rolled his eyes but flashed Luffy an easy smile to which Luffy replied with a bright one of his own, his face lighting up in accomplishment.   

    They finished their food in relatively no time and continued their journey to the last two stops, getting some food had really hit the spot and they walked side by side feeling calmer, people occasionally shoving Luffy a little too roughly against his side.

    Luffy pointed his finger towards a takoyaki stall ahead of them to let Law know that’s where he needs to stop at. They reached the place and a burly tall man accompanied by a young green-haired girl cheerfully greet them. Luffy introduced the girl as his school friend Camie and the man as Hachi, the owner of the stall. 

    They had quite a large area divided into two parts, on one they sold the famously mentioned takoyaki and on the other they had fresh octopus and squid splayed out over mountains of ice. 

    Luffy instantly started praising how good everything looked and smelled which earned a few amused laughs from the two people in front of them. 

    Camie happily gave Luffy the kilogram of fresh octopus he needed while Hachi was behind the grill, rolling two batches of takoyaki for Luffy and Law with a pair of wooden skewers. 

    Bringing two round pieces to his mouth, Law sighed. It was heavenly, nothing like the others he has eaten from other vendors, those are now nothing but mediocre compared to the ones he’s savouring. 

    He was more than satisfied with his portion but it’s obvious that Luffy was left wanting more and just before they leave, he ordered another serving for Luffy. Luffy mirthfully beamed at him while he handed Camie a pair of bills and felt some sort of satisfaction swelling in his chest at the fact that he was the one indulging Luffy. Moreover, he was utterly pleased to receive the teen’s lovely smiles as a token of gratitude.

    They’re thanking Luffy’s friends when Law gets a glimpse of the time on his wrist. It was almost four in the evening. He’s surprised at how fast time went by but he’s got other errands to do. Leaning his face closer to Luffy’s ear, he tells him it’s time for him to get going.

    “What? So soon?” Luffy whined.

    “It’s almost four and I have other things I’d like to take care of.”

    “I see… I have to go, too. I’m meeting my friends later…” Luffy said, his shoulders sinking,     “Let’s go see Makino and then we can leave, okay? Please?” 

    Law nodded his head, not really capable to say no to Luffy’s puppy-like eyes, “Alright,”

    “Yay! Hurry, Torao!” Swinging his bags to one hand, Luffy held onto Law’s forearm and proceeded to lead him out of the crowded food stalls, leaving the tempting smells and sights behind them. 

    Close to the end of the market, they entered the last section which was very similar to the first one. Mostly vegetables and fruits, as well as homemade merchandise, were the main products offered by the vendors.

    “There she is! Makino!” Luffy yelled, letting go of Law’s arm in order to run forward to a woman storing vegetables on a plastic crate. 

    Law picked up his pace and reached the stall where Luffy was now sharing a soft hug with the person they had been meaning to come to visit since they entered the market.

    Makino pulled away from the hug but kept her hands on Luffy’s shoulders, smiling affectionately at him “I thought you wouldn’t come today! The market closes in about an hour.”

    “You know I always come to see you! Sorry for not coming last weekend tho.” Luffy said, letting go of the woman to reach out for Law, “I came with Torao!” 

    Law’s eyebrows knitted together at Luffy’s inability to introduce him by his real name and pushed lightly by his side. He nodded his head politely at the woman. She was young, perhaps in her early thirties, had a slim physique and a tender almost motherly face.  

    “What a unique name,” Makino giggled, her thin fingers ghosting over her chin, “I’m guessing you're one of Luffy’s many friends.”

    “That’s actually not my-”

    “Yeah, he is!” Luffy cut in, answering Makino instead, “He’s a doctor, isn’t that cool? He works with Marco!” 

     “Oh, a doctor! What a noble profession,” she said, her hands folding on her lap and a glint of amazement on her voice. 

    Law squirmed mildly on his spot and for some reason Luffy looked awfully proud, his hands on his hips and a long smirk on his pursed lips. He was getting embarrassingly uncomfortable with the sudden compliment. Luffy had been doing nothing but show him off to other people all day. It felt rather flattering but he had never been a big fan of attention. 

   “I, thank you… Are these bottles on the side beer?” He asked awkwardly, grabbing one of the mentioned glass bottles in an attempt to change the subject. 

    Makino confirmed his question and explained to him that she has a bar back in her home town and makes her own booze, beer and sake. She also has many fields where she grows fruits and vegetables, whatever is in season, and comes to the market to sell her goods during the day while she tends to her bar during the evenings. She continued on to talk about how she looked after Luffy and her brothers when they were little children and how they would always help her out on the fields.     

    Law raised an eyebrow at that, the village Makino was talking about was about two hours away from the city. He asked Luffy then if he was from there too, to which he replied with a cheery _yes_. Interesting. Law never pictured Luffy to have a rural background. Perhaps he grew up in a humble family.

    Selecting the freshest, most plump and crisp vegetables she had to offer, Makino placed them inside a brown cloth bag and gave them to Luffy. 

    “Here you go, the best for my favourite client.” She said, winking an eye and combing a hand through Luffy’s messy locks of hair.

    “Thank you, Makino!” Luffy chuckled and gave the woman another hug, “We’re going now.”

    “Mmm,” She hummed and padded to the wooded stand where the bottles of booze stood up and picked one up, “Here, this is for you. Take it home and please give it a try.” She smiled, offering the liquor to Law.

    “I really shouldn’t accept it. I can pay for it if th-” He tried to decline the gift but Makino was not having any of it.

    “Eh? Don’t be shy! Please take it, all of Luffy’s friends are welcomed here.” She insisted and Luffy joined her in the small game of getting Law to comply, both telling him that he’d enjoy drinking it. 

    Law sighed and accepted the bottle of beer, earning a triumphant squeal from both Makino and Luffy. He thanked Makino, letting her know he’d give it a try tonight.

    “Take care of yourselves, you two.” She said, her eyes crinkling closed as she smiled, “Give a hug to your brothers from me, Luffy!” 

    “Will do! Thank you for everything, see you next week!” Luffy said, turning his back to her. 

    Saying their goodbyes and carrying their bags more securely, they scrambled hurriedly to the front of the market.

     After a short while, they finally made it to the entrance, both glad it hadn't been as chaotic as when going in. Since most customers were leaving now it hadn’t been such a hassle moving through the crowds of people.

    Looking at the heavy bags in his hands, Law remembered they were not actually his but Luffy's, “I can put my stuff in the trunk of my car so I can give your bags back, I didn’t park that far from here,” he told Luffy, not intending to steal them in any way. 

    “You can give ‘em to me next weekend when we come again," Luffy said as if it's a fact Law is supposed to already be aware of. 

    “Huh? Who said I want to come next weekend, hm?” Law taunted.

    “I’ve already decided and you can’t say no! I know you liked it here, look at how much you’re taking home!” Luffy pointed out to him as he miraculous fit his groceries in the bike’s basket.

    Law gave a quiet laugh and nodded his head sarcastically. It was true, he’d like to come again, he found the market to be more enjoyable than the dull grocery store he normally goes to.

    “Fine, I’ll admit that, and even if I say no I’m sure you’ll find a way to drag me here anyway.” 

    Luffy laughed and let the bike rest against the vending machine, leaving it standing beside him, “Yup! I'm going to get you and bring you back here!"

    Law huffed a chuckle through his nose and tightened the grip his fingers had on the bags, "I'll see you next Saturday, then. Thanks for today,"

    “Yeah!” With his lips breaking into a radiant smile, Luffy nodded his head heartily. 

    Before Law could even take a step away, he stumbled backwards almost losing his footing, a pair of arms had wrapped around his middle at a speed that had his breath leaving his lungs at the impact. 

    Without warning, Luffy was suddenly giving him one hell of a hug, his arms embracing Law tightly and his burning face pressed snugly against his chest. Law’s mind spun at the unexpected affection, not precisely knowing how to react. 

    And just as fast as it had come, Luffy jumped away from him, his flustered face framing a sheepish but satisfied smile and his eyes fixed on his fidgeting fingers, "Um thanks for, uh, inviting me food today..." 

    Law smiled and _god_ , was the sight not lovable? The sound of Luffy's shy voice tugged lightly on his heartstrings, “You’re welcome, Luffy.”

    Without looking at him, Luffy fetched his bike again and hopped on it, "I, um, gotta go now,” he mumbled, “Bye Torao!"

    “See you later.” With that and a final soft smile, Law began walking down the street. 

    As he trotted further away from the market, he turned around only to see Luffy still in front of the vending machine, sitting on his bike and watching him leave. He gave Luffy a smirk over his shoulder and Luffy's eyebrows shot up, surprised that he had been caught staring and then responded by raising his hand and waving timidly at him. 

    Law laughed to himself and continued on his way to his car. Luffy was really one of a kind, there might not be anything fancy or outstanding about him but he was without a doubt extraordinary on his own Luffy way. He was simple, kind, friendly and sweet and just everything that was good in this world. 

    And Law found himself being helplessly mesmerized by all that, by all Luffy had shown to be. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aayyyy flufff!! I'm a sucker for fluff!! And don't you guys love Makino? She's like best mom ever. <3 
> 
> Btw I'm trying to be more active on [Tumblr](https://canchuonsstuff.tumblr.com/) I'm only following like ten accounts lmao, so if you're a OP blog I'd be more than happy to follow you, anything to keep my dash from being a literal desert. 
> 
> Have a nice night/ day friends! I will continue slurping on my cup ramen now lol. Hugs <3


	9. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Ace dread Luffy is growing up way too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Didn't update during the entire month of September because of school and new house but I'm all settled in and will try to post twice a month. As always thanks for waiting and for following this story I'm having a great time writing it for you! 
> 
> I know some of y'all were waiting for this chapter so I hope it lives up to your expectations uwu.

 

    The ocean had always been Luffy's favourite place to be at. A place he had always been fond of ever since childhood. Back at his hometown, he used to go to the fishing docks or the coastline with his brothers to play and have adventures at. Although he had never learned how to swim, he had always had fun by dipping his feet in the cool water and chasing crabs around the coarse sand dunes. 

    Sabo and Ace had attempted to teach him how to swim several times but they ultimately stopped when one almost lethal incident had Luffy dragged by a wave into the depths of the ocean. They claimed then that he was just not loved by the sea. But that didn’t deter _his_ love for it one bit. 

    The beach in Grand Line City was way different than the one he grew up by. Here, the sand was rocky and the waves malicious. There were signs of _swim at your own risk_ along the shore and the wind was uninvitingly crisp. There was a much nicer beach a couple of kilometres down but pretty far from the district he and his friends lived at, so they settled to make this one their meeting up point. 

    Despite the weather still being particularly cold, since it was only the beginning of March, Luffy and his friends didn’t miss a chance to come and hang out here. Their special spot was under the abandoned wooden pier, it was pretty tall and the ground underneath it wasn't as unsteady as the rest of the beach. 

    On occasions, they’d make a bonfire and just chat, share jokes and roast things over the flames but on this particular day, Nami was taking pictures of herself with the landscape as background while the others were jumping and doing flips around on the gigantic rocks and rotten planks of the pier.

    “Sanji! Come here and take a whole-body picture of me!” Nami yelled out, waving the phone in her hand above her head. The sun was about to set behind the vast sea in front of them and she wanted to get some nice pictures with the orange colours of it.

    “Yes, my sweet Nami! I’ll make sure you look stunning!” Sanji ran to Nami in a hurry, ignoring Zoro’s and Usopp's comments about how he took orders from her like a dog.

    “Oi! You guys! There’s a huge cruise ship passing by!” Chopper’s voice yelled out from above the pier and got Luffy's attention. 

    Climbing his way up the planks to get a better look at the ship, Luffy perked up, “Oh, I see it!”

    “It’s huge, isn’t it?!” Chopper said, grabbing Luffy’s hand to help him up onto the pier.

    “Wow! And it’s so close!” Luffy said in awe, sitting down beside Chopper and dangling his legs over the edge, “I wanna go on a cruise ship one day and sail the whole ocean...”

    “That’d be so cool! I’ve heard cruise ships are really fancy on the inside.”

    Luffy nodded his head dreamily, images of fancy-looking rooms and a deep blue sea flashing through his mind, “They gotta be ‘cuz important rich people travel in them.” 

    “Look at all its tiny windows,” Usopp huffed from under their dangling legs, “Does it have the flag from where it’s from?” He asked, stretching an arm to Luffy for help.

    Not even by squinting his eyes was Chopper able to see the flag, the ship was close but not exactly in front of their noses, “Err, no, I can’t see it,” he replied, only making out the shadow of a flag swaying in the wind.

    “It's probably local,” Usopp hummed, now seated safely beside Luffy.

    “Hey! Doesn’t Kaya have a ship!?” Luffy asked out of nowhere, an excited glint glazing his eyes.

    “That’s a fishing boat, you doofus.”

    Luffy’s posture immediately deflated and he mumbled in a rather disappointed tone, “Oh, I thought it was like a big boat or something…”

    Usopp gave him a comforting pat on the back, “Well, she did say she’d take us on a fishing trip this summer!” 

    “Oh yeah! She did! Guys, I can’t wait for summer to get here,” Luffy chimed and the other teens agreed enthusiastically. 

    This upcoming summer meant a lot to them. A whole bunch of new things were happening. They were graduating high school, going on their first trip as a group, and working together at the same job. It was going to be the start of a new chapter in their lives and what better way than to do it with great friends.

    The three boys watched the cruise ship as it faded over the unknown horizon. They admired the sunset for a while after and even saved some pictures of it on their phones. 

    Luffy found himself momentarily thinking about how the now golden streaks of light coursing through the clouds looked kinda like Law’s eyes. He rarely paid attention to that specific characteristic on any person’s face but Law’s were really nice to notice in his opinion. 

    Even though Law made them appear to be cold and stoic, his eyes were as warm and radiant as the sun. Luffy smiled, mind deep in his thoughts, and felt his heart itching with the desire to see him once more. A couple of hours spent with him were just not enough for his craving heart. Maybe he’ll text him later… Yeah, that might help soothe his avid feelings.

    Luffy, as well as Usopp and Chopper, were brought back to reality when Nami’s voice cut through the salty breeze, “You guys! Come down, we're leaving now!” 

    Three sets of eyes peered down through the wide opening of a half-missing wooden board to see Nami pulling on a stylish jacket and Zoro and Sanji standing beside her, all waiting for them to tag along below. 

    “It’s getting cold and dark soon. Let’s go,” Zoro said, his voice loud enough to be heard over the crashing waves.

    “It’s past dinner time so get your asses down!” Sanji called out after, one of his feet tapping on the sand.

    “I want dinner. Let’s go, guys!” Luffy said and hurried down the same way he came up from with adept moves, not even considering to wait for his two friends. 

    "He must be hungry!" Chopper exclaimed as he just witnessed Luffy make his way down a literal ten-meter tall pier in the astounding time of five seconds. 

    Beside him, Usopp let out a mildly shocked gasp, "When isn't he?"

 

* * *

 

    As the group walked back to their respective homes, Nami took the opportunity to grab Luffy and drag him beside her, making sure to stay out of hearing range from the others. 

    "Nami! Usopp was showing me and Chopper his new game," Luffy whined as he struggled to free himself from the grip Nami had on the back of his hoodie. 

    Nami clicked her tongue and pulled harder on the piece of fabric between her fingers, "Nuh-huh, we haven't talked about that doctor of yours yet," 

    "Oh," Luffy said softly and let himself be pulled back, "Um, we hung out today!" 

    "Again? So soon!?" Nami covered a gasp with the back of her hand. 

    Luffy giggled and leaned his head closer to Nami's "Yeah! I asked him this morning to come to the market with me and he did!" 

    "Woah, I don't think you'll need to charm him anymore, looks like you already got him wrapped around your finger,"

    Luffy blinked, unsure about what his finger had to do with Law but pushed that question at the back of his head, he was still confused about the ‘ _charming’_ thing, "So what's that charming you told me about?" 

    "Right, I was going to tell you about that…" Nami played with some strands of hair by her ear as she carded through her thoughts, she looked ahead and made sure Zoro and Sanji were still bickering and Usopp and Chopper had their noses shoved against the Nintendo's screen. 

   "Robin stopped by my place today, she said she'd like to see you soon," She hummed, "Maybe she's got better tips on what to do to win a man's heart," 

    "Nice! I miss Robin!" It had been a while since the last time Luffy had seen his cousin, she was the smartest person he'd ever met so it made sense to him that she could help out.

    "She mentioned she's free on Wednesdays so we can probably meet her up that day after school," Nami informed quietly, “I'll tell her when I get home,” 

    Luffy grinned and nodded his head, Robin always said the coolest and smartest things ever, he’d be more than happy to tell her about Torao. 

    Just before they reached the intersection where they all had to go their separate ways, Luffy remembered the little argument he had with Ace before he left home. He bit his lip and turned to Nami. 

    “Hey, do you think it’d be a good idea to tell Sabo and Ace about Torao?” he asked, his fingers pulling on the loose threads of his hoodie’s sleeve.

    “They don’t know yet? I thought they were the first ones to know!” Nami was honestly a bit perplexed by the question, she knew Luffy told his brothers everything and therefore thought it was odd he had kept that a secret from them. 

    “Well, it’s not like I’m not gonna tell them but… I dunno…”

    “Aww," Nami smiled,"You don’t have to feel embarrassed about telling them,” she continued, now understanding Luffy’s reluctance, he just felt rather flustered to tell feeling-related things to his older brothers, “I know there’s no one else in the whole world who you trust more than them so everything’s fine, really!”

    “Guess you’re right…” And she really was right, Luffy wouldn’t admit it but yeah he was embarrassed that he’d be teased about the whole thing plus who knew what Ace and Sabo would say, too. However, he had nothing to be afraid of, his brothers were the most comforting and safest people to be around with. 

    “What are you two talking about?” Zoro asked once they all came to a stop on the sidewalk, Luffy was about to blurt out something when Nami cut him off, which had probably been for the best.

    “About how we have three group assignments due next week and haven’t done a single one yet!” Nami said, her eyes piercing each of the four boys in front of her, “You’re all a bunch of lazy asses! We’re meeting tomorrow at my place to do the one for chemistry class!” 

    That only got bored huffs and whines from the group along with the usual comment of _‘But it’s the weekend!’_ from Usopp. 

    “I don’t care if it’s the weekend! See you tomorrow noon at my house,” 

    And that was that. No one really was brave enough to defy Nami’s orders, she delivered quite painful punches after all. 

    Nami flashed a quick wink to Luffy and then they all bid their goodbyes and each headed to their respective homes for the night. They would need some good rest for sure; tomorrow they'll have fun homework to tend to.

 

* * *

 

    Laughter resonated throughout the house from the kitchen all the way to the front door as soon as Sabo stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and recognized one of the voices as Ace’s goofy laugh. He noticed an unfamiliar pair of black, leather shoes neatly set beside his brother’s dusty boots. 

    Ace had probably invited someone over for dinner and Sabo just hoped he’d clean the kitchen after cooking. In all honesty, Ace was a really messy cook. 

    He made his way to the dining room, dumping his bag on top of the short cabinet close to the entrance and stretching his arms over his head, seeking some relief for his tense back.

    “I’m home,” he called out as the dining table came into view and there he was, the secret guest.

    It was none other than Marco, of course, who lightly waved a hand at him, his other hand was busy holding a beer. Ace beside him seemed to have done some drinking as well since a bunch of empty cans were scattered around the table.

    “Oh, hey!” Sabo gave him a small smile and then collapsed on the chair beside his brother, “I was just wondering who Ace brought over for dinner,” 

    "Hopefully no other guys besides me," Marco said, his voice a tad low and teasing.

    Sabo wondered how much they'd already drunk, the atmosphere around these two felt serene and they both looked pretty relaxed. 

    Ace rolled his eyes, amused at his boyfriend's comment before reaching for an unopened can, "He brought dinner for us all! Sorry, but we couldn't wait for you and Luffy," 

    "It's okay, I didn't mean to third wheel your guys' date, though," Sabo said, accepting the can Ace handed him. 

    "Don't worry about that, I actually meant to have dinner with all three of you. Should've planned ahead, my bad," Marco apologized as he slid several white takeout containers in front of Sabo, "Help yourself, I made sure to save plenty for you and Luffy," 

    Sabo felt like his eyes were going to burst into tears the moment he flipped open the containers. Laid before him were: stir-fried vegetables, chilli garlic noodles, fried shrimp rice, lemongrass chicken and… was that ginger pork? 

    If the gods really did exist, he prayed for them to bless Marco with everything that would bring him happiness. The guy deserved it all.

    “What did we ever do for you to spoil us like this?” Sabo nearly sobbed, his stomach was rumbling with hunger and he started to pile his plate with the delicious food from each one of the takeout boxes. 

    Marco and Ace shared a lively chuckle and continued drinking their beers as Sabo scarfed down his chilli noodles. 

    “Didn’t get a chance to take your lunch break?” Marco asked, moving a handful of napkins close to Sabo. 

    “Nope,” Sabo shook his head, “First of all, I had a bunch of appointments to attend to. Then, I was supposed to be out by five but some idiot author was complaining about how her manuscript was edited all wrong and _demanded_ me to go over it again in _an hour_!” 

    “That’s harsh, bro,” Ace sighed. He strongly believed Sabo’s job was one of the most boring and tedious professions out there. Still, he felt bad about how much time he had to spend at that publishing house he worked for. 

    “Sounds like you guys have been crazy busy,”

    “Very. It’s almost Spring so we have a long line of books waiting to be released for the season,” Sabo said, picking up a napkin to wipe his cheek with.

    "Well, don't forget to take a breath every once in a while," Marco gave him one of his comforting smiles (the ones he and Luffy came up to call as his 'doctor smiles') as he stood up and piled his and Ace's dirty plates.

     "I'll try. Thanks for the food, it's just what I needed!" 

    "You're very welcome!" Marco said, placing the dishes in the sink, "Thanks for the company but I think it's about time I head out," 

    "Eh? So soon?" Ace whined from where he was sitting at the table.

    "If I stay any longer you'll show up hungover for work tomorrow," 

    Sabo laughed at that because it may not seem like it but once Ace starts drinking he'll only stop when he's half-drowned in alcohol. 

    "You know he's right!" he let out a chuckle before stabbing a chunk of ginger pork with his plastic fork. 

    Ace brushed the comment aside with a quiet scoff, he wasn't too proud about being a lightweight. He took a few steps towards Marco and felt the room sway a bit. Perhaps he had gotten a little tipsy already. And by having Sabo and Marco around they would certainly keep drinking for a while longer. 

    "Fine. Thank you so much for dinner, you saved my ass from cooking," Ace grinned warmly at Marco as he curled his fingers around his wrist. 

    "And mine, too!" Sabo mumbled, too occupied eating to turn his head around. 

    Marco laughed and held Ace's hand properly in his, "Anytime, It was great seeing you again, Sabo. Say hi to Luffy from me," 

    "Sure, see ya!" While Ace walked Marco to the front door - and most likely kissed him goodbye-, Sabo had finished eating his dinner and had flicked the beer can tab open. He grimaced at the bitter taste, Ace liked to drink dark beer and this specific brand had a strong taste. 

    "Don't we have any clear beer in the fridge?" he asked when he heard Ace's steps near the kitchen.

    "Nah, that's why I bought some,"

    "Here, finish it for me then," 

    Ace shook his head, "You heard the doctor," 

    Sabo cracked a light laugh and leaned heavily on the chair, "He's like some type of guardian angel or something," 

    Ace's lips curved up into a proud smirk as he joined his brother on the table, "Sure is,"

    The two shared an amiable laugh and stayed silent for a while, both grateful to have such a kind person in their lives. 

    The prolonged silence soon became strange and rather alarming, the house was never this silent on a weekend, it felt as if something was missing…

    "Oi, where's that silly monkey of ours?" The silence was finally cut after Sabo noticed Luffy was the missing piece of the puzzle.

    Ace shrugged his shoulders but he didn't exactly know where he was, "Probably still at the beach but it's kinda late now," 

Sabo hummed, "I asked him to get some things at the market and then I think I remember him telling me he was going out with his friends," he said, taking interest on how Ace's demeanour seemed to go somewhat sour at his comment, "What? Did he not go to the market?" 

    “He did, I can assure you of that. I went to see the old man after he left and came back home to a table full of groceries,”

    Sabo winced, that kid never learned, “Did he at least put the stuff that goes bad in the fridge?” he asked, Luffy had the bad habit of never putting things in their place and because of that, things like fish or milk stayed out and inevitably spoiled.

    Ace nodded, “Surprisingly,” he mumbled but his brow kept furrowing down.

    “Why the sullen face? What did gramps tell you?”

    “It’s not about him, actually. It’s about Luffy,” Ace clarified and then reached his hand out for a yellow envelope sitting at the opposite end of the table, “But first, here, this is from your dad,”

    “Thanks!” Sabo opened the envelope and pulled out two bundles of cash, “Nice, he sent more money this month,”

    “It’s from both your dad and the old man,” 

    “I see. Did you get your share, too?” 

    “Yeah, from gramps,” 

    “Good,” Sabo smiled and pushed the money back inside the paper envelope, “So, what about Lu?”

    With a grimace, Ace shoved his long hair behind his ears before answering, “I yelled at him this morning,” 

    “Eh? How come?” If there were any rules in the house they shared, one of them was not to yell or shout at each other.

    “Well, long story short… I told him I was going with him to the market, he didn’t let me. Then he said he was actually going with some ‘new friend’. I ask about said friend and he refuses to tell me, I get pissed and blame him of hanging out with thugs, he gets pissed but then tells me he’s going to tell us about them tonight. There!” By the end of his rant, Ace was out of breath and Sabo left kind of baffled.

    “So... You got mad because he ditched you for some new friend whom you judged of being some type of thug?” 

    Ace pulled at his locks of hair, embarrassed that he had acted like a complete jerk towards his little brother, “I know! I never should’ve said those things, poor Luffy looked so upset... He’s gonna take away that world’s best big brother mug he gave me for my birthday...”

    Sabo erupted into a laughter fit, this was priceless. Every once in awhile, Ace never failed to act out his hilarious drama queen attacks.

    “Don’t laugh you jerk!” 

    “Sorry!” Sabo chuckled one last time, wiping the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, “Just apologize to him! Besides, how could you ever imagine Luffy hanging out with some drug addict! He’s a literal piece of heaven!” 

    “You think I don’t know that?” Ace was exasperated, of course he knew what type of person Luffy was! Knew it better than anybody (besides Sabo, that is). Hell, he used to change his diapers when he was a toddler for heaven’s sake! “I was just mad and said stuff… I don’t know… I just worry about him,”

    “I worry about him, too! But he’s growing up… he can take care of himself, you know? He’s no longer that crying baby we used to take care of…”Alright, so maybe saying those words shouldn’t make Sabo’s heart ache like it just did but it _did_ , “Oh my god, he really is growing up, isn't he…”  

    “Ugh, I know… I still remember when he was learning how to walk, what the hell,”

    Sabo brought a hand to hover over his mouth in disbelief, “And he’s graduating high school soon, too…”

    “He'll turn eighteen soon, as well...” 

    Somehow, the conversation had turned into a chorus of sighs and somber faces but both brothers never expected watching their baby brother grow up into a young adult would be this emotional. 

    Their ears perked up at the sound of the door rattling and the ever cheery sound of Luffy's voice. 

    "Sabo! Ace! I'm home!”

    “Looks like we summoned him," Ace told Sabo who chuckled in return, "We're in the kitchen!” 

    In a flash, Luffy appeared in front of them, his eyes shimmering at the sight of the white containers on the table, “You guys got take out!? I'm so hungry!"

    "Oh, I had a great day! Thanks for asking, brother dearest,” Sabo said sarcastically not surprised by Luffy's antics.

   "Ah! Sorry," Luffy stopped his arms from grasping the containers and bowed his head comically almost all the way down to his knees, “How was your day?”

    Ace laughed and Sabo rolled his eyes, “You can eat whatever’s left but first, Ace told me you have something to tell us,”  

    Luffy straight up deadpanned. His whole body went stiff and his eyes began to roam around every corner of the room.

    “Wait! Luffy,” Ace blurted out before the other had a chance to mutter anything, “I’m sorry for doubting you and about all those things I said! I overreacted and you didn't deserve any of that,” 

    “It’s okay! I’m not mad at you,” Luffy grinned genuinely, he appreciated the apology and held no hard feelings for his brother. 

    “Am I still the world’s best big brother?” 

    “Always!”

    Ace’s freckles seemed to light up like lanterns and he gave Sabo a thumbs up. 

    “That’s adorable but c’mon, tell us! The intrigue is eating me alive, Lu!” Sabo demanded from his seat, and him along Ace fixed their complete attention towards the teen.

    “Err… Well, um, there’s someone I… like…,” Luffy mumbled, he could feel his blood pooling over his face. This was turning out to be more embarrassing than what he anticipated it to be. 

    “You like someone?” 

    “You mean like a friend sort of thing?”

    Luffy shook his head. 

    Oh no, this was not happening. Luffy liking someone had never happened before. Ace and Sabo shared a wide-eyed look, this was something new. Was Luffy dating someone now? When did that happen!!! 

    “Wait wait wait. You’re talking about this new person you’ve been hanging out with?” Sabo asked, already itching to know every single detail about this person Luffy was crushing on.

    “You’re dating someone and didn’t tell us?” asked Ace, and for a brief moment considered that Luffy confessing to hanging out with hooligans was way better than what just came out of his mouth.      

    “No, we’re not dating! I just really like him. He’s… pretty nice…” Luffy murmured, not even trying to fight the small smile that made its way to his lips. 

    “Oh my god, Ace, he likes a guy,” Sabo always hoped that if the day ever came, Luffy would bring home a respectable young woman, and now, he was probably going to end up being snatched by some old creepy dude. 

    “Wow, fine, that’s great, I mean, we all like people it’s completely natural. Eehh…” Ace nudged Sabo on the ribs, he had no idea what to say next, too astonished to gather his thoughts. 

    “Uh, yeah! Luffy, that’s great, thanks for sharing all of this with us. I know we don’t really talk about this kind of things but don’t feel like you can’t talk about it with us,” 

    “Thanks, guys! You’re the best!” Luffy said, giving them both a big toothy smile. 

    “So who’s the lucky guy?” Ace asked, trying to keep his pulse from racing. 

    Luffy fidgeted with his fingers before speaking up once more, “Um, it’s Torao… from the Hospital,” 

    “You mean Trafalgar Law!? The doctor from last week!?”

    “Yeah! He’s pretty great!” Luffy confirmed and Ace nearly choked. 

    Sabo was now on the brink of losing his shit, “Eh!? Luffy he must be at least like ten years older than you!”

    “So what? That’s not important,” Luffy said honestly, eliciting a frustrated sound from Sabo who looked at Ace for help. 

    “What? I’m not saying anything about that I’m not a hypocrite,” Ace shrugged his shoulders but still felt rather uncomfortable about that one potentially true fact. 

    Sabo took a deep breath and tried his best to smile warmly at Luffy, “Alright, that’s fine. I don’t know the dude personally but if he really is as nice as you give him credit for then I’m happy for you,”  

    “Yeah, yeah, he seemed pretty decent in my opinion,” Ace added his own comment, trying to mellow out the atmosphere. 

    “So it’s okay I keep hanging out with him?” Luffy asked gingerly, all this talk was only making him hungrier by the second. 

    Both older brothers stiffly nodded their heads. 

    “Yay! Thanks, guys, I love you!” Luffy chirped and then threw his arms around the others' necks into a hug, “Can I eat in the living room? There’s a cool movie playing tonight and I wanna watch it!”

    “Go ahead, we’ll catch up with you soon,” 

    In one swift movement, Luffy cradled all the food containers in his arms and zoomed in for the living room, sliding the paper doors shut after him.   

    The moment the sound from the TV came on Sabo turned his head sharply to glare at Ace sitting beside him and whispered in an agitated tone, “Ace what the hell!? I told you to take him to the damn hospital to get his foot fixed not to play matchmaker with him and some doctor!!!” 

    “Don’t blame me!! You think that was my intention!?” 

    “That’s how you fricking met Marco! Could you not think about that!?” 

    “It’s not my fault we share having a thing for doctors!!” 

    “Holy shit, what are we going to do!?” 

    “I have no idea! I don’t want him dating Trafalgar! He’s just too old for him!” 

    Sabo huffed out a dramatic sigh and slumped against the chair, “Pass me that damn beer or else I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight,” 

    Ace nodded and bent down to fetch something under the table, “We got a whole box,” he said, dropping a cardboard box of twelve cans on top of the table. 

    Sabo sighed and gave Ace a condoling face, “Cheers,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part was so hard tor write tbh lmaoo. 
> 
> So a bit about the ASL bros life cause I don't think I'll dwell on it later on:  
> Ace was taken in by Garp under unknown circumstances as a newborn, only Garp and Ace know and he won't share it with anybody. Sabo was adopted by Dragon when he was five, he learned Sabo was abused by his family so in this story he's Dragon's legal son and shares last names with Luffy. Luffy came to the world from an unknown mother, only Robin and Garp know something about her (Dragon too) but Luffy never cared to ask about her. Robin is Luffy's cousin from his mother's side. (hence her knowing about mystery mom)  
> Sabo, Ace and Luffy lived with Garp in Foosha village their entire childhood, since Garp was always out on duty they spent the entirety of their time with Makino. Garp moved them to the city so Ace and Sabo could start Highschool and because it was closer to the place Garp works at. All four of them lived in a small apartment until Sabo and Ace finished high school and took Luffy and left the apartment. They took over Garp's childhood home (The house they currently live in). Garp and Dragon give them money every month since Luffy is still a minor and because they love their brats believe it or not, they wanna help them out.  
> Ace didn't go to university, he volunteered at the Fire Department since he was 15 and was offered a position when he turned 18.  
> Sabo only managed to finish his first year in Communications and Languages since they were short on money, he got a full-time job as an editor in a publishing house. (Thanks for all your suggestions back in chapter 3! ❤ )  
> And Luffy is Luffy! 
> 
> I actually planned on writing a short story about all this but I've got no time for it u.u
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Read y'all next time


End file.
